Death is only the Begining
by sojoukou senkuo
Summary: He may have died, but even in death he was never one to give up. marked with a new goal and destiny, Naruto embarks to become the best shinigami in all of Seireitei. Naruto/ Bleach x-over Naruxharem
1. Chapter 1

Death is only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

'So this is it.' Naruto thought sadly. He stood over his own dead body as Sasuke walked off with his new Mangekyou Sharingan now crying tears of blood.

He and five other ninja had been sent on a mission. The mission sounded simple: Retrieve Sasuke before Orochimaru got a hold of him. It sounded simple, but it wasn't. The five other ninja sent out with him were chunin Shikamaru Nara, genin Choji Akimichi, genin Neji Hyuga, genin Kiba Inuzuka and genin Rock Lee.

They had run into a lot of problems on the way there. They ran into the Sound 4. They were Jiroubo, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Tayuya. They had to leave one man behind every time they ran into one of them.

Choji fought Jiroubo.

Neji fought Kidomaru.

Kiba fought Sakon.

Shikamaru fought Tayuya.

Naruto and Lee were about to get Sasuke when a fifth sound ninja named Kimimaro took Sasuke and jumped away. When they caught up to him Sasuke had already gotten out of the barrel and continued towards the sound village. Lee had no choice, but to stay behind and fight Kimimaro.

Naruto continued on and in the end he caught up to Sasuke and fought him in the valley of the end. It was a ferocious battle. Near the end Naruto transformed into his one-tailed state and thrashed Sasuke around for a while. Then Sasuke transformed into level 2 curse mark stage.

The battle would be decided between a clash of chidori and rasengan. Throughout the whole entire battle Naruto could have beaten Sasuke, but he held back because he didn't want to kill him.

So because he held back he got a chidori to the heart and the Kyuubi would never be able to heal it in time to save him.

Now Naruto stood looking at his dead body. "That bastard. When I see him again. I'm going to kill him." Naruto growled.

"YOU WON'T BE HEAR LONG ENOUGH TO SEE HIM AGAIN." A monster like voice sounded from behind him.

He turned around ad saw 10 really giant things with white masks on and 20 smaller ones with similar masks. Naruto swore, "Well fuck me running."

The beasts charged at him. He barely managed to avoid being hit. He put his hands into a cross shape seal, "shadow clone jutsu." When nothing happened he swore again as he was knocked away.

"You idiot. You can't use jutsu since they require the essence of life and you're dead." Growled a familiar voice.

"Kyuubi?" asked Naruto.

"Who else has a giant nine tailed fox in their gut." Kyuubi said sarcastically.

"Let's cut the sarcastic talk and find a way to get out of this mess." Naruto said as he dodged another attack.

Kyuubi thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Since you no longer have chakra, I'll give you another form of energy called reiatsu."

"Reiatsu" said Naruto confused.

"It is the form of energy that the dead can use if they control it." Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded and felt an incredible energy flow through him. It was coming off of him in waves. The beasts were literally drooling at the amount of energy he had. This time they all charged at him.

He dodged all of the attacks and punched a smaller one in the mask and his hand hit the beast so hard that it went right through the mask. The beast screamed as it dissolve into a strange looking butterfly.

Naruto decided to ponder this later as he ran to attack the other beasts. He managed to kill at least 5 more of the smaller ones and severely injure on of the big ones before he felt his energy begin to wear away.

The beasts saw that he was weakening and the charged at him again, but before they could get to him a boy that looked to be about 16 with spiky white hair, black hakuma, white sash, white haori and a long sword in his hand sliced through 2 of the smaller ones.

He quickly got rid of all the smaller ones, but it took him nearly 20 minutes to get rid of the bigger ones.

When he was finished he was slightly winded, but had no wounds. He then pulled out some strange device, "This is Captain Hitsugaya, the hollows have been dealt with and I'm preparing to konso the soul." Said the newly dubbed Hitsugaya. He put the device away and walked towards Naruto.

"What the hell just happened and who the hell are you?" Naruto said confused.

"Well first off, I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya captain of squad 10 of the Seireitei." Toushiro said.

"What the hell is the Seireitei?" Naruto asked.

"The Seireitei is a place where all souls go once they die." Toushiro answered.

Naruto nodded, "Ok, one more question. What in the name of God were those monsters?"

"Those are called hollows. They are souls who have been in the human world for too long after death. There are only two ways to become a hollow. If you are left in the human world for too long or if you are devoured by a hollow." Toushiro explained.

"Why did they come after me?" he asked.

"They go after souls who have high reiatsu power. Speaking of high reiatsu, how long has it been since you died. You must have been dead for at least 5 months to get so much." Toushiro said.

"I've been dead for 30 minutes, give or take an hour." Naruto said casually.

Silence.

More silence.

"Come again." Toushiro said not believing in what he just heard.

"I've been dead for 30 minutes, give or take an hour." Naruto repeated.

Toushiro's eyes widened to wear Naruto thought they would pop out of his head. He pulled out another weird device. "Hold still, I'm going to take a reiatsu reading." He said.

Naruto nodded and stood still. Toushiro stuck the thing in his side. It bleeped for a few minutes before a voice came from the device.

"Subject: Naruto Uzumaki. Rank: N/A. Reiatsu level: 3217" said the machine.

It took every ounce of Toushiro's will power not to faint on the spot. 3217 was more than the head captain who only had 2965. This kid had to become a shinigami.

"No wonder the hollows came after you. Your reiatsu is off the charts. You're going to the academy to become a shinigami whether you want to or not." Toushiro said with a smirk.

Naruto thought that there was only one shinigami, but decided to ponder it later. "Ok so send me where I need to go."

Toushiro pulled out his sword. Naruto thought he was going to slice right through him, but instead he tapped him on the forehead and he was transported to soul society. Hitsugaya then opened his own portal and went back to soul society himself.

SOUL SOCIETY

Now we find Naruto walking around in a very beat up town. The transportation to soul society aged him a bit. His hair was longer and spikier, he gained more muscle and he now wore a white hakuma and sash. He was now walking around minding his own business.

When he first got here Kyuubi suppressed his reiatsu so he wouldn't harm anybody. He also noticed that a lot of the females he passed by were staring at him and giggling to themselves.

'If this is what it was like for Sasuke then I'm glad I wasn't as strong as I am now.' Naruto thought.

It's true, after the chunin exams Naruto dropped his idiot mask and acted cool, calm and collected and he was deadly in the battle field and only gave mercy to those who deserve it. Jiraiya saw first hand what he was like when they stopped a group of bandits from rapping 3 girls.

The scene was not very pretty.

He kept walking around until he heard someone running. He turned around and saw a little girl running with tears in her eyes. She couldn't see where she was going and bumped into Naruto's leg.

When she wiped her eyes and saw Naruto she screamed and tried to back away, but she was too tired.

"Hey calm down. It's going to be okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto said soothingly. He gave her a nice warm hug. She calmed down, but held on to Naruto like a life line. "Now tell me what happened."

"I was walking when I bumped into someone. They got really angry and they brought this really sharp thingy and tried to hit me with it. I ran and they kept chasing me. Please help me." She sobbed again.

Naruto was seething in rage. He guessed that the sharp thingy was either a knife or a sword, but to chase and try to kill a child when they only bumped into you is not cool. He calmed himself down so he could speak normally again.

"You won't have to worry about them for long. I'll find them and kick their ass. I never learned you're name. Would you please tell me?" he asked kindly.

"My name is Akane." He noticed that it fit her perfectly because she had bright red hair.

"That's a beautiful name." Naruto said making her smile.

"Thank you. What's your name nii-chan?" Akane asked.

Naruto smiled at being called nii-chan. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said. "Do you have any family around here Akane?"

"No." Akane said sadly. "I'm all alone here." She started to leak tears again.

Naruto frowned, "Well we can't have that can we? From now on call me Naruto nii-chan because you'll be living with me from now on."

"Do you mean it?" she said excitedly.

Naruto smiled, "Of course."

Akane was so happy that she jumped up and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back and put her on his shoulders. She snuggled up to him. He smiled as he continued to walk through the Rukon district.

It wasn't long before he heard someone running towards him. He turned around and saw a really fat guy charging at him. Naruto's mouth dropped open, 'If this useless peace of fat is a shinigami I'm already not impressed with the place.' Akane's voice brought him out f his thoughts.

"That's him Naruto nii-chan. He was the one who tried to hit me with the big sharp thingy." She screamed and clutched onto him tighter.

Naruto seethed as he looked at the fat tub of lard that was running at him. He set Akane gently on the ground and told her to go stand over by some stray crates. The pig saw the girl and changed directions, but Naruto appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye and punched him right in the face.

"Who do you think you are attacking me? I'm Maresaburo of the Omaeda clan." Maresaburo shouted.

Naruto glared at him coldly and it caused him to step back slightly. Other shinigami who followed him also took a step back. "I don't give a rat's ass where you're from. It does not give you the right to attack a little girl."

Maresaburo was either very brave or very stupid because he didn't shut up. "She bumped into one of the Omaeda, one of the four noble clans in Seireitei and didn't even apologize. She deserves to be punished." He said smugly.

Naruto was so angry that he unconsciously began calling on his reiatsu until there was a bright gold glow around him. Acting on instinct he held his hand out and a swirling ball of golden reiatsu was in his hand.

He appeared right in front of Maresaburo and jammed the attack right in his fat gut. He was sent swirling away where he crashed into the building and was unconscious.

The other shinigami couldn't believe their eyes. Someone who hadn't even had one class in the academy beat a seated officer. They snapped out of their shock when they heard another voice.

"What's going on here?" asked the new person.

The new person had bluish hair, black hakuma, white sash and a weird badge on his left arm.

"Lieutenant Shiba." Exclaimed on of the shinigami.

"I ask again, what's going on here?" Shiba asked. The other shinigami quickly explained what happened and he didn't lie for two reasons. Reason one, he hated the Omaeda with a passion. Reason 2 if you were caught lying to a lieutenant, especially Kaein Shiba, there will be hell to pay.

When the story was finished Kaein sighed at the stupidity of Maresaburo. He looked over to Naruto and was impressed with his skill. He could be a lieutenant or even a captain in no time.

"You three I assume you'll clean up this refuse. You blonde come with me." Kaein said motioning him to follow him.

"My imouto is coming with us." Naruto said as he picked up Akane and put her on his shoulders.

Kaein smiled, "Sure, I've got no problem." All 3 of them set off in a different direction.

"So who are you anyway." Asked Naruto.

"I'm Kaein Shiba, lieutenant of the 13th division of the Gotei 10. Please hold all Questions until the tour is done." Kaein said.

"Tour?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm instructed to give you a tour of the Seireitei and show you all of the divisions." Kaein explained.

Naruto nodded and with Akane safely on his shoulders the tour started. They stopped at a giant wall that had a huge Giant guarding it.

"Hey lieutenant Kaein. Showing a noob around the place?" asked the giant when he saw Naruto.

"That's right Jidanbou. Would you please open the gate?" asked Kaein. The giant nodded and opened the gates. Once they were inside the tour began.

They stopped by a place that had the kanji for 13 on it. "This is the 13th division that is sort of like the police. The make runs into the Rukon district. I'm the lieutenant and our captain is Juushiro Ukitake." Kaein said with pride in his voice.

They walked inside and Naruto noticed that a lot of the females were once again giving him those looks and giggling. Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. They stopped in front of the door. Kaein opened it and Naruto saw a white haired man with the same outfit that Toushiro had on.

Ukitake looked up, "Kaein, you're done already. It seems we got another applicant." He said looking at Naruto with interest. He walked towards Naruto. "Captain Juushiro Ukitake of squad 13." Ukitake said sticking his hand out.

Naruto shook his hand and Juushiro could fell the power oozing off of the boy. "Naruto Uzumaki and my little sister Akane." Naruto said.

"Hi ji-san." Akane said.

Naruto and Kaein laughed out loud while Ukitake had a twitch in his eye. When everybody calmed down they bid farewell to Juushiro and continued the tour. Ukitake told him he was welcome anytime.

"The next one is squad 12. They specialize in technology development. The captain is Mayuri Kurotsuchi and the lieutenant is his 'daughter' Nemu Kurotsuchi. The captain is a bit of a nut and likes to experiment on people so be careful around him." Kaein said as they entered.

"Who is there?" said a voice.

They turned around and saw a man with weird face paint and hat. He wore the normal captains outfit, but Naruto didn't see a weapon on him like he did with Captain Ukitake. He also saw a purple haired girl with him. Naruto's eyes widened. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, lieutenant Kurotsuchi, I'm just showing a new guy around Seireitei and getting him use to the divisions and captains." Kaein said in a neutral voice.

Mayuri looked at Naruto with interest. "I can sense a lot of reiatsu coming from the boy. Tell me boy, how long has it been since you died?" asked Mayuri.

"I've been dead for almost 2 hours." Answered Naruto. Mayuri, Nemu and Kaein looked shocked. Their eyes widened to the point they would pop out of their skulls. Akane was too young to understand so she cuddled into Naruto's hair.

"How is that possible? I would like to run some tests on the boy to see how it is possible." Mayuri said with a smile that scared the hell out of Naruto.

"Sorry captain, but we still have to do our tour and the old man would have my ass if I let a new guy get experimented on." Kaein said.

"To bad, but I can wait until next time." Mayuri said as he and Nemu walked away. Nemu spared one last look at Naruto. Naruto caught the look and winked at her. He saw her cheeks turn red as she quickly turned away.

They left the 12th division and headed for the 11th division. "Be careful when we enter. The captain is a little insane and is always looking for a good fight. The lieutenant is really hyper so if you end up being called a weird nick name, blame her." Kaein said with a shudder.

"FRESF MEAT" shouted a voice. Naruto looked up to see, what he thought was, the captain of the 11th division.

Naruto jumped away and avoided the strike. He put Akane down and she hid behind Kaein who shook his head at the captains greeting.

The captain went after him again, but Naruto was prepared as dodged the strikes one after another until he saw an opening. He kicked the blade out of the captain's hand and put his hand near his throat. If he moved Naruto would jam his fingers through his throat.

The captain laughed, "Finally an opponent worthy of a challenge. What is your name boy." He asked.

Naruto moved his hand away, but still kept his guard up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I 'm 13 years old and I died 2 hours ago." Naruto said with a smirk.

The captain looked really shocked, but soon he smirked wider, "You better train hard boy because as soon as you graduate you better be ready for an ass kicking from me."

Naruto smirked, "I look forward to it Captain…"

"Kenpachi, my name is Kenpachi Zaraki." He said.

"Well captain Kenpachi I look forward to our fight in the near future." Naruto said.

"What's going on Ken-chan?" asked a voice.

"Nothing, we just got new prey." Answered Kenpachi as a short Girl with pink hair and a lieutenant badge hop on his soldier. "This is my lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi."

Yachiru took one look at Naruto before she jumped of Kenpachi's shoulder and landed on Naruto's. "He's so cute. Can we keep him Ken-chan, please?" she squealed causing Naruto to lose all hearing in his left ear for a few seconds.

Kaein decided to intervene, "Sorry Yachiru, but he still has to go to the academy before he goes to a division." Yachiru pouted, but complied and decided to go talk to Akane. The two hit it off real well, but soon it was time to leave.

They next headed to the 10th division. They specialized in research and stealth. Naruto was surprised to learn that Toushiro was the captain, but the lieutenant really got his attention. She had the biggest breast he ever seen. They were bigger than Tsunade's. he learned that her name was Rangiku Matsumoto. He was welcomed there anytime.

The 9th division was ok. They specialized in an art called kido. The captain's name was Tousen Kaname. Naruto had a bad vibe with the captain. He was to quiet. The lieutenant, Hisagi Shuuei, was cool though.

The 8th division Naruto liked. There was no lieutenant, but the captain was awesome. He was very laidback and lazy, but he was a cool guy. The captain's name was Shunsui Kyoraku. Shunsui said he was welcome there anytime.

The 7th division was okay. The captain Sajin was a big guy that wore a helmet, but he was to quiet. The lieutenant was on a mission so he didn't meet him.

The 6th division was not Naruto's favorite. The captain acted just like the Hyuga back at home. The captain's name was Byakuya Kuchiki. There was no lieutenant so after he met the captain they left.

The 5th division captain was weird. The specialized in hakuda, which was like genjutsu. There was also no lieutenant, but the captain kept giving Naruto bad feelings. Aizen Sousuke was a guy he would have to watch out for.

The 4th division was one that Naruto liked. They were the only division that had both a woman captain and lieutenant. Retsu Unohana was a nice lady and said that he was welcome anytime. The lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, couldn't stop looking at him. When he gave her a wink and a flirting compliment she nearly passed out. Unohana smiled at the scene, but on the inside she was thinking of so much blackmail she'll have on Isane later.

Akane also liked them. She called Unohana Kaa-san and then the two of them had a mother daughter relationship. Unohana said she could stay here anytime.

The 3rd division was okay to him. He got the same feeling with the captain like he did with Aizen and Tousen. Those two along with Gin Ichimaru had to be watched.

The 2nd division was just like the ANBU back in Konoha. The lieutenant was Marechiyo Omaeda. Naruto twitched at the name, but managed to control his temper. When Naruto met the captain the only thing that came to his mind was HOT. She wore the normal captains uniform and had long blue hair tied in braids. She was sitting in a cross legged position doing meditation.

When she noticed them she looked at them for a few seconds before they introduced themselves. She noticed Naruto's eyes on her. She stared back at him. He smirked gave her a wink and followed Kaein out the door.

She had a small blush on her face at what he did. She had never been hit on before and she sort of licked it. She smirked to herself. Things were going to be interesting in the future.

Finally they came to the 1st division. The lieutenant was a man named Chojiro Sasakibe. He was an okay man, but he was too tense. He needed to loosen up. The captain was a very old man. His name was Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. This division was the best of the best.

Yamamoto told Kaein to go gather the captains and lieutenants for a meeting. Kaein nodded and left.

"Naruto, it's good to meet you. I sense a powerful reiatsu in you." Yamamoto said.

"I'm guess I'm that good huh old man." Naruto said.

Yamamoto chucked, "Yes you are. Do you remember what your reiatsu level was."

Naruto took a thinking pose, "I think that Captain Hitsugaya said it was 3217."

Yamamoto froze, this boy had a higher spiritual pressure than him. When the boy gets his shikai and then bankai. Yamamoto shuddered at the thought.

5 minutes later all the captains and lieutenants were in the meeting room. "Excuse me, but what is this boy doing in a meeting reserved for high ranking officers" said the captain of the 6th division, A.K.A Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Actually, this meeting is all about him. We are going to determine where to place him since he has such a high amount of reiatsu." Yamamoto said getting everyone's attention.

"Is it really that big a deal. I mean surely his reiatsu couldn't be that high" said Gin with a creepy smile.

Naruto smirked, "Care to put your money where your mouth is?" he told Kyuubi stop suppressing his reiatsu and let it all come out. Naruto was then flooded with golden reiatsu.

(I forgot to mention that Akane stayed in the 4th division HQ because she was tired.)

all the lieutenants dropped to the ground and were unable to move and were almost suffocating. The captains weren't much better off. The only person who could still stand, although it was forced, was Yamamoto.

"Pull it back now Naruto." Yamamoto yelled.

Naruto pulled it back and everybody could breath again, but they were all shaken up. When everyone got their wits back in the right place the meeting continued.

"How can a new soul have so much power?" asked Sajin.

"What is his exact reading old man Yama." Asked Shunsui.

Yamamoto pulled out the same device that Toushiro pulled out when he first died. He walked over to Naruto and stuck it in his side. A voice came out and read the readings aloud.

"Subject: Naruto Uzumaki. Rank: N/A. Reiatsu reading: 3534."

Every captain, even Toushiro, and lieutenant had their eyes opened wide and their jaws smashed through the grounds.

"How long ago did you die?" asked Soifong.

"About 2 and a half hours ago." Naruto said in a bored voice.

Everyone, once again, had their jaws dropped and their eyes opened wide. "It's even higher than when I checked it." Toushiro muttered. Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Captain Hitsugaya?" asked Aizen.

"It was 3217 when I checked it. He was only dead for 20 minutes and he attracted 20 B-class hollows and 10 menos grande. When I got there he had destroyed 6 of the B-class hollows and severely injured 1 menos." Toushiro explained.

No one could believe their ears. Yamamoto's voice broke them out of their shock. "Well we'll have to give you a tutor because of you're incredibly high reiatsu. You will start the academy in 4 months time and you will be placed in the academy graduating class after you get your Zanpokuto." Yamamoto said.

Naruto nodded and Yamamoto concluded the meeting. All the captains and lieutenants went back to their divisions lost in their own thoughts.

Naruto couldn't wait for what the future had for him.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Training, Zanpokuto, and Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Naruto was in a deserted area practicing the zanpokuto arts or, as it is known here, zanjutsu. He didn't need to practice hand-to-hand skills or hakuda as they call it be cause he trained with Gai and Lee ever since he was 5. They each mastered their own style. Lee mastered the Goken and Naruto mastered Sojouken.

Lee's style was designed to break bones and cause heavy outer damage. Naruto's style used the elements around him for battle. He could kick up an earth wall for defense. Use the waves in the water for attack. Fire to make the opponent go in a bad direction. Wind to slice the opponents to mincemeat and lightning to paralyze the opponent.

Kyuubi had also been teaching Naruto an old sword style that was lost over 4000 years ago. The Hiten Mitsurugi Style. It was a style designed to predict your opponent's moves and counter them.

He had about another hour to go before his kido instructor to show up. Right now he wanted to test if he could do some of the sword style techniques.

"Here it goes. Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Doryuusen." Naruto said as he brought the sword down on the ground. It sent a blast of earth that looked like a dragon at the nearest tree. The tree was obliterated.

Unknown to Naruto all the captains were off in the distance watching him to see his skills and they were really impressed. Soifong saw his hakuda skills and she was amazed. She had never seen a style like that. Kenpachi was getting anxious for when his training was done. He wanted to see what he was made of and seeing Naruto se that style made him giddy.

While everyone else was thinking his skills were amazing, Aizen didn't know whether to be excited or worried. Excited for getting a powerful ally for his plan or worried that he might get a possible enemy and a powerful one at that. He decided to worry about it later.

Back with Naruto, he was trying to do the Ryusuisen. He decided to try it one more time and if he couldn't he would move onto the next technique.

"Alright, one more time, Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryusuisen." He slashed right through the tree from the top to the bottom. He panted. That technique made him tired. He decided to meditate for a while.

Yamamoto assigned Hisagi Shuuei to be his kido instructor. He showed up and the training started. Hisagi was impressed at how fast Naruto had taken to Kido. He nearly mastered the all the kido on his first try. He didn't do so well in Bakudo, but it was still very impressive.

He didn't need to practice on reiatsu control since that what he had Kyuubi for. "Alright your training in kido is done and now it is time for you to receive your zanpokuto." Hisagi said. He pulled out some weird sphere and told Naruto to channel his reiatsu into it and meditate.

Naruto nodded and went into a meditative trance. He woke up in his mindscape. He wandered around until he found himself by Kyuubi's cage.

"Hey is anyone here?" he called.

"Turn around young one." Said a voice.

Naruto turned around and saw two people. One had spiky blond hair and the other had spiky white hair. They both wore black shirts and pants. The white haired one had a red trench coat on and the blond one had a blue trench coat.

"That's odd. I heard that each soul reaper has only one zanpokuto spirit." Naruto said confused.

"Well kid your special." The white haired one said.

"Indeed. I think you have also earned the right to learn our names. All you have to do is pass one test." The blond haired one said.

Naruto wasn't about to pass this up. "What's the test?"

The blond smirked, "You must find your zanpokuto somewhere in here while he is chasing you around and throwing lightning bolts at you."

The white haired one didn't waste any time and started firing lightning bolts at him. Naruto took off running. He swerved around corners trying to find it. He must have been running around for hours until he ended back up back where he started. Then a thought struck him.

He headed towards Kyuubi's cage and saw his zanpokuto next to the cage. He ran towards them and got them. Both of them appeared before Naruto.

"You have passed your test. I will tell you my name. My name is Baou." The blond said.

"My name is Zeo." Said the white haired one.

Naruto nodded and found himself back in the real world. He reached his hands out and took a hold of his zanpokuto. They were awesome. Zeo had a blue sheath, and a black handle. Baou had a black sheath with a white handle.

Hisagi couldn't believe his eyes. He manifested two zanpokuto. The only people who had done that were Shunsui Kyoraku and Juushiro Ukitake and they were both captains.

"Well it looks like your full of surprises." Hisagi said.

"If you thought that was good, then you'll love this." Naruto said. " Shine across the sky, Zeo. Reign from the heavens Baou."

His reiatsu exploded from around his swords. A small explosion took place and the flash of reiatsu temporary blinded Hisagi. When the light died down Hisagi was gaping in shock.

Where Naruto normal swords were, they were now replaced with two blades made of lightning with stray bolts coming off of it. Zeo was made of blue lightning and Baou was made of yellow lightning.

(Just picture Naruto with the 2nd hokages blade except he has two and one is yellow and the other is blue.)

When Hisagi got his head back in the right place he told Naruto to stay here and practice with his zanpokuto. Naruto shrugged and started to practice.

Hisagi had went to Yamamoto and asked him to call in all the captains. Yamamoto could tell that it was urgent so he called them all in. 10 minutes later all the captains were in the room.

"Now Hisagi what is this all about?" asked Yamamoto.

"It's Naruto." He said getting everyone's attention. "He just manifested his zanpokuto and I was shocked to see that he had two zanpokuto."

Everyone was now shocked, he had two zanpokuto. Hisagi's voice brought them out of shock.

"That 's not the only thing. He also unlocked his shikai," he said. That through everyone for a loop. No one had got their shikai that fast.

"What does it look like?" asked Yamamoto.

"It looks about as long as a normal katana and the blade looks to be made of lightning. I was too surprised to ask what it did." Hisagi said.

Yamamoto nodded, "Very well. You told me is done with kido training so he will attend one month of the academy and graduate with the class. This meeting is over. Dismissed."

All the captains left the room and Yamamoto was deep in thought about Naruto's future. It looked to be a bright future.

Naruto was still in the training grounds. He was practicing with his zanpokuto abilities. He had found out there abilities and he loved them.

The abilities of Baou were advanced Kido spells. He could all the low level ones and some of the higher level ones, but the higher ones tired him out more. The abilities of Zeo he really liked. It allowed him to do elemental attacks. Lightning was the most powerful because technically his blades are lightning.

Speaking of lightning because of his blades abilities anything his blades touched in their shikai forms would have electricity go through it. So basically if you fight Naruto with his shikai then you might lose because you can't block with out getting a nasty shock.

Right now a message was sent to Naruto telling him to come to a meeting with Yamamoto. He sealed his shikai and walked to Yamamoto's office.

When he got there the meeting began. "Good day Naruto." Yamamoto said.

Naruto smiled, "Hi old man."

Yamamoto chuckled. He read the boy's profile and new that was his way of showing respect to higher ups. "Let's cut to the chase. Hisagi said that you got your zanpokuto and manifested your shikai in one go. Is this true?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and placed his zanpokutos in front of Yamamoto. He took a good look at them and nodded. "Those are excellent." He said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Thanks."

"Well now that you got your zanpokuto, you must go to the academy for a month and then you will graduate with this years class." Yamamoto said. Naruto groaned, another academy.

Never the less he agreed.

"Alright, get a good nights sleep and report to the academy tomorrow." Yamamoto said. Naruto nodded and went to the 4th squad.

When he got there he was immediately tackled by Akane. "Where have you been Nii-chan? I missed you." She cried.

"Sorry Akane-imouto, I had training with Hisagi-sensei." He apologized and patted her on the head. She brightened up and gave him a hug.

He chucked as he got up. He walked towards Unohana's office to have a nice chat with her and Isane and to ask if he could stay there until he was put in the academy.

On the way there he received a lot of looks of awe from the people in the 4th division. He guessed it was because he had two zanpakuto instead of one. They were securely strapped to his waist on his left side.

When he made it to the office he knocked on the door and when he heard an enter he walked in and saw Unohana doing some paperwork.

"Good afternoon Captain Unohana." Naruto said causing Unohana to look up from her work. When she saw him she stopped her work, figuring she could do it later.

"Hello Naruto. We had a meeting concerning you not too long ago. About you having two zanpakuto and with separate spirits." Unohana said.

"Well that is correct. Here they are." Naruto said pulling out his zanpakutos. He set them on Unohana's desk. She inspected them and found that they were very good.

"These are very good. I assume you'll start the academy tomorrow." She said.

Naruto cringed, "Unfortunately." Akane giggled at his expression and Unohana smiled. "Speaking of that I need a place to stay while I'm in the academy so is it all right if I stay here?" he asked.

"Of course you can stay here." She answered. "But why did you decide to stay here? I heard you were welcome in Ukitake and Hitsugaya's squad." She asked.

That was a good question. Why did he want to stay here? Could it be because of Akane? He didn't want her to be alone. He thought that was the reason, but he wasn't quite sure.

Unohana saw him thinking and thought of something that she could tease him with forever. "Are you staying here because you like Isane?" she said.

Naruto froze for a second and then he had a big blush on his face. He quickly recovered, "No, what are you talking about captain Unohana."

"You like Isane don't you." She said causing him to do red again. "I have no problem, but she can be really shy. So don't go over board." She went into protective mother mode.

Naruto did something that he thought he would never do.

He fainted.

Unohana laughed and Akane looked confused. Unohana got up and took him to his room. She passed Isane in the hallway and told her that Naruto would be staying with them for a while.

She stuttered a great and went to her room to slow down her fast beating heart. Unohana smiled and put Naruto in a bed. She kissed his forehead and left him there for the night.

The next morning we find Naruto running to the academy. He had woken up late because he didn't have an alarm clock so he had to grab a quick breakfast and he ran towards the academy because he only had 5 minutes to get there or he would be late.

He got there with 1 minute to spare. He walked in an office to get his schedule. "Excuse me. I need to get my schedule for my classes." Naruto said politely.

"Ah, you must be Naruto. I heard good things about you. Here is your schedule," said the secretary.

"Thank you." Naruto said. He took the schedule and went to his first class.

First class: Kido/Bakudo

Second class: Hakuda

Third class: Zanjutsu

Fourth class: Hoho/Shunpo

Naruto headed off to his first class. He would excel in kido, Hakuda and Zanjutsu, but he hasn't trained a lot in speed, but Kyuubi told him that his speed was impressive.

In the class the sensei was about to start the class when there was a knock on the door. He then remembered he was receiving a student who was a prodigy that far surpassed Byakuya Kuchiki and Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Attention students." He said getting everyone's attention. "Today we are going to be having a new student in the class. I expect you all to treat him fairly."

"Why is he coming in for the last month when we had to go through with this for 6 years?" asked a random student.

The teacher smirked, "The reason is because he was personally recommended by all 13 captains. Head captain Yamamoto said he was a prodigy that far surpassed Byakuya Kuchiki and Toushiro Hitsugaya, both whom are captains of squad 6 and 10."

Everyone was shocked that this person had recommendation from all 13 captains. The one who was really shocked was a girl with raven hair that had one stray strand in her face.

(In this story, Rukia was still adopted, but didn't get taken out when she got her zanpakuto.)

"You may enter now my boy." Said the sensei. Naruto walked in and immediately felt all eyes on him. Despite that he continued to walk towards the sensei with his zanpakutos strapped on his waist. He stopped right next to the sensei.

"Please introduce yourself." He said.

"Alright, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training. I dislike arrogant snobs who think they are the best just because they're from a noble clan. My dream is to become a captain of the Gotei 13." Naruto finished.

"Any questions?" asked the sensei. A lot of hands went up.

He called on a girl near the bottom. "How did you get recommended by all 13 captains to join the academy?" she asked.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "I think it's because I have an abnormally high reiatsu level than someone my age is suppose to."

"How high is it?" asked a guy at the top.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Naruto said.

"Try me." He answered back.

Naruto sighed and turned to the sensei. "Do you have a reiatsu detector?" the sensei nodded and gave it to Naruto. Naruto turned it on and stuck it in his side and soon enough the results came.

"Subject: Naruto Uzumaki. Rank: N/A. Reiatsu reading: 3851"

Everyone's eyes widened and the teacher knew why he was recommended and put with the graduating class. It would be a waste of his potential to make him go through six years of nonsense.

"Do you remember what you did in life?" asked the sensei.

"Yeah, I was a special kind of warrior. That is all I fell like saying. Can I go sit down now?" Naruto said/asked.

"Yes you may." Said the sensei.

Naruto sat down and the class began. The class was okay in Naruto's opinion except there were too many lectures. They practiced a mid-level kido that a lot of them could do. One girl could do it perfectly without the chant. It was a girl about 5'0, had raven hair with a strand going over her face and wearing the normal shinigami academy uniform.

One guy did it horribly. He was a tall guy of about 6'2, red hair in a ponytail that reminded him of Shikamaru and weird eyebrows.

He would later learn that these two were Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai.

When he did the kido he didn't have to do the chant and he blew up half of the training grounds. Everyone was shocked that he had that much power. All he did was say oops and give them a smile.

The next class was Hakuda. Everyone was to divide up into pairs and have a sparing battle. Naruto got paired up to fight the sensei.

"Well new kid, let's get started. I want to see exactly how good you are." The sensei said as he shifted into a battle stance.

Naruto nodded and shifted into his own battle stance. His left leg was forward while his foot was pointed at a 70-degree angle. His right leg was behind him pointing at a 110-degree angle. His left arm was pointed towards the sensei with his palm facing out and his right arm was tucked back and in a fist at his right side.

"I don't recognize that stance. What is that style?' he asked.

"This is my own style, the Sojouken. It is a style that uses the elements around you for support." Naruto answered.

The teacher nodded and charged at Naruto. Naruto side stepped his attack and punched the ground sending a huge slab of rock at the sensei. It got him right in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground because that was a very hard hit.

Everyone stopped there match and went over to them. They were shocked when he beat the sensei with one it and it was with slab of rock.

The teacher groaned as he got up, "That's one hell of a style. Class dismissed. I think I have a few broken ribs. Later." The teacher said nonchalantly as he walked away.

After Hakuda was lunch so Naruto went and sat under the tree. He finished quickly and walked around. He came around to see a bunch of bullies picking on the red headed kid and, what looked like, his friends.

Naruto walked over to them. "Oi." He said. The bullies turned around and one was met with a fist to the face and the other a kick to his stomach that knocked him out.

The other 3 pulled out there swords and charged at Naruto. Naruto slipped into a stance and was poised to draw his sword. When they got close enough he pulled the blade out and sliced two of them across the chest. The third one was about to strike him when the sheath hit him in the temple knocking him out.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style Battojutsu: Soryusen." Naruto said.

"Whoa, that was awesome." Said a blond haired boy.

"That it was. We've never properly met. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said.

"I'm Kira Izuru." Said a blond guy.

"I'm Momo Hinamori." Said a shy looking girl.

"Nanao Ise." Said a girl with glasses.

"Renji Abarai." Said a red haired boy with weird eyebrows.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said shaking everyone's hand.

After the introductions were over they had all started talking about stuff. They all asked questions about him and he answered them all truthfully. Renji asked if he achieved his shikai. When Naruto said yes they all asked to see it.

Naruto nodded and told them to stand back. "Shine across the sky Zeo. Reign from the heavens Baou." His shikai activated and they all got a good look at it.

"What does it do?" asked Nanao.

"Baou gives me more advanced kido spells that only I can do and Zeo lets me use elemental attacks." He demonstrated by pointing Zeo over at a random tree. The blade turned from blue to red and fire shot out of it and turned the tree to ash. He demonstrated Baou by pointing it at another tree.

"Gravirei." He shouted. The tree looked to be pushed down by an invisible pressure until it was reduced to nothing, but a pile of splinters.

With his little demonstration over the bell rang and they all headed to Zanjutsu. It was okay and Naruto was at the top because he defeated Renji in a spar. Renji was cool though and only said that he'll have to train harder to catch up to him.

Hoho/Shunpo was a class that Naruto was again at the top of. Some people say that he could be the next flash god.

The test they had to do at the end of the month turned out bad. They had to slay fake hollows to see how good they were. The only problem was that Naruto's group consisting of Kira, Momo, Nanao, Rukia and Renji were attacked by real hollows.

They were almost killed, but Naruto managed to kill the last one just as Aizen and

Gin showed up. Now it was time for the graduates to be sorted into squads. They were now down to their last 6 candidates.

"Renji Abarai. Excellent in Zanjutsu, above average in Hakuda, average in Hoho and below average in kido. Who would like them in their squad?" asked Yamamoto.

"I can take him in my squad to balance him out more." Aizen said.

"Why do that? That would be a waste of his potential. He's obviously a brawler. Send him in my squad." Kenpachi said.

"I would like to request he join my squad." Byakuya said. "He has much potential and I can unlock it and help him balance out better."

Yamamoto nodded, "Very well, Renji Abarai is now in Squad 6. Next we have Momo Hinamori. Excellent in kido, above average in Zanjutsu, average in Hoho and average in Hakuda.

"She would do best in my squad. I need a lieutenant and she will fit the spot perfectly in time." Aizen said.

"Anyone disagree" no one raised their hand. "Very well then, Momo Hinamori will go to the fifth division."

"Next we have Nanao Ise. Above average in Kido, average in Zanjutsu, average in Hakuda, average in Hoho." Yamamoto said.

"She would do great in my squad. I heard she is strict and she is just what my squad needs for a lieutenant." Shunsui said.

Yamamoto nodded, "Very well, Nanao Ise will be in squad 8."

"Next is Kira Izuru. Above average in Kido, above average in Zanjutsu, average in Hakuda, below average in Hoho." Yamamoto said.

"I think it would be best if he was in my squad. I need a lieutenant and he fits the spot once he's trained up a bit." Gin said while he still had that creepy smile on his face.

No one objected, "Kira Izuru is in squad 3. We can skip Rukia Kuchiki since she, at the request of Byakuya, has been placed in squad 13."

"Heh, next we have the prodigy of the academy Naruto Uzumaki." Yamamoto said.

Everyone started paying attention, all wanting to know where the prodigy will be placed.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Excellent in Zanjutsu, excellent in Hakuda, excellent in Hoho and excellent in Kido." Yamamoto said.

"Well I don't know where to put him. I can name out places where he cannot go. He's too inexperienced so the 1st division is out. He has a short temper when it comes to bulling so the 13th division is out. He never showed interest in technology so the 12th is out." Yamamoto went on.

Juushiro and Mayuri were displeased at not getting them in their division. Juushiro because he grew fond of the boy. Mayuri because he lost a new experiment.

"He uses Kido to much so the 11th division is out. He uses too much Zanjutsu so the 9th division is out."

Kenpachi looked displeased, he lost a new target, but he will still have a good fight with him when the time comes. Tousen didn't react at all.

"He only sticks to one style and not a lot so the 8th and 7th divisions are out. He is not of noble blood and he also told me he hated nobles so the 6th division is also out."

Shunsui was not very happy. He, like Juushiro, had also grown fond of the boy. You couldn't tell with Sajin because of the helmet and Byakuya didn't react.

"He had shown interest in the healing arts, but is too advanced in other topics and is to over qualified so the 4th and 3rd divisions are out." Yamamoto concluded.

Unohana sighed sadly. She did want him in her division so she could have fun playing matchmaker between him and Isane. Gin didn't react much except that his smile slipped a little bit before it was back on full force.

"So that leaves the 10th, 5th or 2nd division. He was a ninja in life so he was good at being sneaky and gathering information so his abilities would be the most appreciative in the 10th or 2nd division." Yamamoto said.

Soifong actually wanted him in her division for more than one reason, but she didn't know and Toushiro wanted him because he had grown to like Naruto as a friend.

After 5 minutes of thinking Yamamoto made his decision.

End of chapter. Vote where you want him to be placed.

10th division

or

2nd division.

Send it into me in a review.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright the votes are in. There were a lot of votes and some people are going to be pissed off, but others are going to be happy.

10TH- 12

2ND- 14

The voting is over and the winner is the second division. Sorry to all you people who wanted him in Toushiro's squad, but more people wanted him in Soifong's squad.

Any way on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

After 5 minutes of thinking Yamamoto had come to a decision. "I believe that Naruto's abilities will be best suited in squad 2. The reason is because he was a ninja in life and his stealth abilities are just what the stealth force needs." He explained.

Toushiro was a little sad that he wasn't in his squad, but he couldn't argue with the head captain so he let it drop.

Meanwhile, Soifong let a small smile come through her cold mask. She actually didn't know why she wanted him in her squad and she wanted to find out.

"You will pick up those who are in your squad in 1 hour. Don't be late and that means you Shunsui. Dismissed." Yamamoto said. They all left the room.

Back with Naruto. He and everyone else wee sitting underneath a tree talking about stuff. "So what squad did you guys get placed in?" asked Naruto.

"I got placed in squad 8 under Shunsui Kyoraku." Nanao said.

"I got placed in squad 3 under Gin Ichimaru." Kira said.

"I got placed in squad 5 under Aizen Sousuke." Momo said.

"I got placed in squad 13 under Juushiro Ukitake." Rukia said.

"I got placed in squad 6 under Byakuya Kuchiki." Renji said.

"So what squad are you in?" asked Nanao.

Naruto smirked, "I got placed in squad 2 under Soifong."

Renji winced, "Ouch, good luck man. You got placed with the ice queen of Seireitei." Everyone else winced and nodded at him sympathetically.

"Shut up. You guys got placed with the laziest captain in Seireitei, a captain who always has a creepy smile on his face, a four-eyed captain and a noble stick up his ass." Naruto growled.

That shut most up them up. Rukia wondered why he didn't say anything about captain Ukitake. When she asked him he said that he couldn't think of anything to call him. She and everyone else sweat dropped.

They sat around and talked before their captains picked them up. We now find Naruto walking with Soifong back to the squad 2 barracks. When they got their Soifong called all of squad 2 to a meeting.

"This meeting may be on short notice, but for the first time in 10 years we have a new comer in squad 2." Soifong said. This bit of news got everyone's attention.

Soifong ushered him in and when he came in everyone had their eyes on him. He smiled, "Hey, what's up."

"Wait, isn't he…" said a random member.

"If you mean the soul reaper that manifested two zanpakuto, then yes." Soifong finished. "No more questions. Later today we're going to have a ranking test. Unseated officers will battle seated officers and if they win it will determine their rank. You may choose who you want to fight. Be ready in 3 hours." She then got up and left.

Everyone else left and when Naruto was about to leave to go train his path was blocked by two really fat tubs of lard. He looked up to see the lieutenant and the fat ass he beat about 3 months ago.

"You just wait pretty boy. I'll pay you back for that incident 3 months ago." Maresaburo growled. He was surprised he remembered that name.

"Whatever fat ass. I don't have to waste my time on you. I'm going after a much bigger prize." Naruto said coldly with a cold smirk at the end.

"Oh, and what is that?" said Marechiyo, the lieutenant.

Naruto's smirk got wider, "That lieutenant's badge on your arm."

"You think you can beat me. I'm of the noble Omaeda and even if you have two zanpakuto you can't beat me." Marechiyo laughed and his brother joined him.

"Of course I can. Once I beat you, no one will be afraid of your authority. You have not done a good job as the lieutenant. People never wanted to join this squad because they were afraid of you, but once I'm done with you no one will be afraid of you. Be prepared you useless pile of donkey crap." Naruto said.

Both of them growled and they walked off. Naruto smirked and went to find someone to spar with. He knew that a lot of people couldn't battle him equally. Hell he could make all of them die from suffocation from unleashing his reiatsu.

So here he was standing in front of his captains office. He knocked on the door and he heard an enter. He walked in to see Soifong meditating.

Soifong opened her eye. "What do you need Uzumaki?" she asked neutrally.

"I'm looking for a sparing partner, but none of them are much of a challenge so I would like to have a sparring match with you." Naruto said monotonously.

Soifong raised an eyebrow. "I'm a captain for a reason, why would you want to fight me when you know you will lose." She said.

Naruto smirked, "I like challenges and you, my captain, are one big challenge."

If you look closely you could see a tiny blush on her face. "Alright fine. Follow me to a training ground." She got up and led him to a training ground.

They arrived at a training ground five minutes later. They stared at each other before Naruto chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothings funny. I'm excited. When I first heard of the Seireitei and it's captains I wanted to fight one to see how strong they really were." Naruto said.

"Well you got your wish." Soifong said smirking.

"Yes I did. I wonder what is stronger. My Baou and Zeo or your Suzumebachi." Naruto said putting his had on his zanpakuto handle.

"How do you know about Suzumebachi?" she asked putting her hand on her zanpakuto.

Naruto pulled out a book, "Famous Shinigami in Seireitei." Naruto answered.

Soifong sweat dropped, "Any way lets go."

Naruto pulled out his swords, "lets, Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Kuzu Ryuusen." Nine rapids strikes came at Soifong. If she was anything less than a captain she would have either died or been crippled for life.

"I'm impressed captain. You are the first person to not die from a Kuzu Ryuusen and not be dead, but you were not able to dodge it completely." Naruto said.

Nine slashes had appeared on her body. Her captain's jacket was blown off and she was left in her battle outfit.

Soifong was shocked. That technique was so fast that she was hardly able to see it coming. If he had been fighting with his shikai then she would be a lot more injured.

She didn't have time to think any more as he dashed at her again. She pulled out her sword and blocked most of his attacks. A few attacks managed to hit her, but they were nothing but cuts. Since he had two swords he had a slight advantage, but Soifong was a captain for a reason.

She knocked one attack away and kicked him in the back of the hand. By doing that he let go of Baou. She caught it and through it into a tree.

She smirked and began attacking him with rapid strikes. He blocked most of them, but Soifong was faster and managed to get a deep cut on his left arm. He jumped back and inspected the wound. He would be fine.

He looked over at Baou and saw that it was securely stuck in the tree. He couldn't run after it or hr would be open for an attack. He tried to think of a way to end this. He started thinking until he thought of a way.

Zanjutsu wasn't working so maybe he could try Hakuda. He just had to figure out a way to get her zanpakuto out of her hand. He didn't have a lot o time to think as she charged at him again.

He blocked her attack and they both battled for dominance. He noticed that there was a little ring on the bottom of her zanpakuto handle. He knocked her blade away and stuck Zeo's blade through the ring and tried to throw them both, but she had a solid grip on it.

He decided to pull the blade forward with the blade still in the ring. She came forward with the blade. He punched her fore arm. She grunted as she lost her grip on her sword. He pulled them forward and he know had her zanpakuto.

"You're good." Naruto commented.

"So are you." Soifong said nursing her arm.

"It's now time to take this fight to the next level." Naruto said. He chucked Zeo and it was lodged in the same tree as Baou. He then chucked Suzumebachi and it was lodged in a stray rock that was next to the tree.

Naruto charged at he and gave her a jab in the stomach with his fingers. She hunched over and held her stomach. He then gave her a roundhouse kick to the head. She flew away and skidded across the ground.

She tried to get back up, but she could barely move. "What the hell did you do?" she asked as she winced.

"I converted my reiatsu into electricity. For normal shinigami, such a feet would be impossible, but thanks to the abilities of Zeo it can. I can chose what to convert my reiatsu to. Electricity paralyzes the opponent, wind cuts the opponent, earth poisons the opponent, water restrains the opponent and fire corners the opponent so they can't run away." Naruto explained.

Soifong tried to get up, but she was still paralyzed. She finally willed herself to get back up. She smirked and charged at him. Naruto got ready to block, but she disappeared and Naruto suddenly found a knife to his neck.

He turned around and saw a smirking Soifong. "You fought well, but in the end you lost." She said.

Naruto smirked, "Oh really." He moved his sheath until it was between her legs and moved it around until it was giving her a sensual massage.

Her face turned red really fast and her body started to tremble. She still kept the knife to his neck, but moved used her other hand to cover her mouth so a moan wouldn't come out. He kept on rubbing his sheath until she lost her grip on her knife.

Naruto pulled her knife and turned around and tackled her to the ground. He straddled her waist and held the knife to her throat. "You were saying captain Soifong." Naruto said smirking.

Soifong chuckled, "That was a dirty trick, but you won fair an square. Granted I was holding back."

"Guess what, I was holding back to." Naruto said. He got off of her and helped her up. "Captain Soifong can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"Technically you already did, but go ahead." Soifong answered.

Naruto smiled; he had broken through her cold mass and got her to open up and if he was right this would get her to open up more. "Do you know Yoruichi Shihoin?"

Her mood went south for the winter. Her eyes were filled with sadness and anger, but she answered. "Yes I did. She was the captain of this squad before me. I was the lieutenant. I was to serve her forever because that is what my clan was trained to do. She was not like most nobles. She was kind and very energetic. She trained me in everything I know. I loved her. I even told her I loved her and she said she loved me back. Then the next day she let the soul society and was branded a deserter." Soifong sobbed and she covered her eyes.

Naruto reacted by instinct; he brought her into a hug. She opened her eyes wide. "What are you…" Naruto interrupted

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to betrayed by someone you love. The person I loved like a brother betrayed our home and I tried to stop him. It eventually led to why I'm here in the first place." Naruto said.

Soifong wrapped her arms around him and they both stayed like that for a while. When they pulled apart Naruto wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed again and they both walked back to the squad 2 HQ.

When they got back they acted like nothing happened. They got cleaned up and Naruto got ready for the ranking competition. Right now all of squad 2 was in the combat arena waiting for their captain.

She showed up five minutes later. "Alright the ranking competition will begin as soon as you pick your opponent so pick your opponent now."

Everyone had picked their opponent and everyone, except Soifong, was shocked that Naruto chose to fight the lieutenant. Naruto's battle was last so he sat back and watched the fights. A few unseated officers got some ranks and others didn't. now it was Naruto's turn to fight.

The fight had begun. It was pitifully short.

"Crush him, Gegetsuburi." His zanpakuto transformed into a big spike and chain ball. He launched it at Naruto. Naruto caught the ball and crushed it in his hand.

He pulled out one of his zanpakuto. "Reign from the heavens, Baou." His zanpakuto transformed and he called out his attack. "Aver graveidon." An enormous pressure came down on top of Marechiyo. He was immediately brought to the ground by the increase in pressure.

Naruto walked up to him, "Either give up or I'll increase the pressure to wear all the bones in your body break." Naruto said coldly while glaring.

"That's enough, release him. You are the winner." Soifong said.

"As you wish captain." Naruto said as he released the spell. He walked up to Marechiyo and ripped the lieutenant badge off. He then fastened it onto his arm. "Now I assume that someone will take this waste of space to the fourth squad." Naruto said as he walked away.

Everyone cheered. They were all happy that someone finally got rid of that arrogant snob. The future looked bright for squad 2.

Maresaburo was not very happy. His older brother had lost to some nobody. It was insulting. The clan will know about this and this little punk would be removed as a shinigami. After all no one beats the Omaeda and lives to tell about it.

Right now we find Naruto in Soifong's office. He was to receive his first mission. She had informed him that he was to go to a country called Rome because there was a report about an A-class hollow and a menos grande in that are and Naruto's mission was to eliminate the hollows.

Naruto departed from Seireitei about an hour later and went to the city. The gigai he had on was him in a white T-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. He was walking around and enjoying the sites.

He was really impressed with the Roman coliseum. The structure and design was amazing.

All of a sudden his phone beeped. He pulled it out and saw that the hollows were close. He pulled out a soul candy and popped it in. His spirit came out and he was in his body had a mod soul in it.

"Take care of my gigai until I get back." He nodded and Naruto jumped off to deal with the hollows.

He found the hollows on the outskirts of the town. He pulled out his swords and sliced through the A-class one before he had time to react. The menos turned around and barely avoided a slash by Naruto.

It than fired some strange black goo at him. Naruto dodged it, but if it had hit him he would probably be dead. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryukansen." He sliced through the hollow and it was reduced to mincemeat.

He pulled out his phone, "This is Lieutenant Naruto Uzumaki. The hollows are neutralized and I'm preparing to return to Seireitei." He closed the phone and went to find his gigai.

He found it sitting on a bench reading a magazine. He popped the candy out and Naruto returned to his gigai. He opened the portal to the Seireitei and went back in.

He went back to squad 2 to report his success. "The hollows are destroyed and there were no casualties or injuries."

"Good work. You may have the rest of the day off if you want to." Soifong said. Naruto nodded and went out. He was going to the spot he said he would meet up with his friends later in the day.

They all said they would meet up there and tell each other how their first day was. When he got there he saw that everyone else was already there. "Hey guys." Naruto called.

"Hey Naruto, where have you been?" asked Renji.

"I was busy so come on what rank did you guys did?" asked Naruto.

"I'm a 5th seat." Momo said.

"I'm a 5th seat also." Rukia said.

"I'm a 6th seat." Nanao said.

"I'm a 4th seat." Renji said.

"I'm a 3rd seat." Kira said.

Naruto smirked, "I beat all of you. I'm the lieutenant of my squad." He showed them his lieutenant badge to prove his point.

They all gaped at him. "Lieutenant already. Well we'll have to work harder to catch up to you and get the same rank." Kira said. They all nodded and started to talk about stuff.

They told each other about their captains. Kira said that his captain was okay, but that smile creeped him out a little.

Rukia said that her captain was very nice to help his subordinates grow to their full potential.

Renji said that his captain had amazing skills and that he one day wished to surpass him, but he also said that Naruto was right and that he did act like he had a stick up his ass.

Momo said that her captain was really nice and she hoped to be the lieutenant and help the squad.

Nanao said that her captain was really lazy, but he was a kind man that cared for his squad members.

Naruto said that his captain was really nice once you got to know her and also told her that she was really strong.

They talked about a few other things before they all went back to their squad. Naruto went over to the 4th squad to tell Unohana, Isane and Akane about his new rank. When he got there he went for Unohana's office.

"Captain Unohana." Naruto called as he opened the door to her office.

"Oh Naruto, it's nice to see you. Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, but look at what else I achieved in record time." Naruto said showing his lieutenant badge.

"Wow, a lieutenant on your first day. It took Isane 5 years to become a lieutenant and you did it in one day." Unohana said impressed.

There was another knock on the door and Isane walked in. the first thing she noticed was Naruto. "What are you doing here Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smirked and she blushed a little, "Just showing Captain Unohana what took you five years to obtain." He showed her his lieutenant badge.

"You're a lieutenant already." Isane said shocked.

"I'll let you guys talk for a bit. I've got stuff to do anyway." Unohana said leaving the room.

"What's the matter Isane? Jealous." Naruto said.

Isane pouted and turned her back on him. Naruto smirked again and put his arms around her stomach.

She gasped and her face flushed red, "What are you doing." Isane squeaked.

"I ask again." Naruto whispered in her ear. " Are you jealous?"

"No" she whispered.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth or else." He whispered again.

"Or else what" she whispered back.

"This." He started tickling her all over her stomach and sides. It wasn't long before she was on the ground and Naruto was on top of her. She was laughing like crazy and begging him to stop. He wouldn't stop until she told him the truth. 10 minutes later she finally cracked and said she was jealous.

"Why are you jealous?" he asked.

"You have natural talent and made it look easy. I struggled really hard to get this position. It makes me feel weak." Isane said.

Naruto pulled her into a sideways hug. "Don't be jealous. I bet you had to defeat a strong opponent. I got a real weakling for an opponent. You are strong Isane and you know it."

Isane smiled. "Thank you Naruto." She then leaned against his shoulder.

"By the way Unohana told me that you have a crush on me." Naruto said.

Isane eyes widened and her face turned beat red. She tried to turn away, but Naruto held her in place. He turned her head towards him.

"I like you to Isane. I always have." Naruto whispered and he kissed her on the lips. She was too shocked to react for a second before she started to kiss him back.

Naruto and Isane were two very happy people right now, but Naruto also wanted to tell Isane that he had feelings for another woman, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. Tomorrow was going to be hell for him, but he decided to enjoy the moment as he continued to kiss Isane.

End of chapter.

NarutoxHarem voting.

It's time to vote on the harem pairing. Soifong and Isane are already in so you guys will vote on who else will be in. only the top 5 girls will be in the harem. Choices are:

Momo

Nanao

Rukia

Yoruichi

Nemu

Rangiku

Tatsuki

Nel

Halibel

Older Yachiru

Kuukaku

I'm not putting Orihime in here because she will be with Ichigo. Unohana won't be in because she will be a mother figure for him.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to take this time to thank you people for all the reviews. Now as for the harem votes here they are.

1st place, Yoruichi: 35

2nd place, Nemu: 23

3rd place, Nel: 20

4th place, Halibel: 19

5th place, Kuukaku/Rangiku: 16

6th place, Momo: 15

7th place, Nanao: 14

8th place, Rukia/Older Yachiru: 12

9th place, Tatsuki: 10

Those are the places in which they are in. now I want to make one thing clear.

ONLY VOTE FOR ONE PERSON

Seriously I had a lot of trouble keeping track with whom everybody wanted. So only vote for one person. I've been thinking about taking Rukia out so unless she starts getting a lot more votes she will be taken out and put with Renji.

Anyway sorry for the long update. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto had just left the fourth division HQ. He was called to a meeting to meet with Captain Yamamoto and The Central 46. he wondered what they wanted.

He was also worried about his feelings for Isane and Soifong. He liked them both a lot and he could tell that they liked him to. He really didn't know what to do and it was driving him to a point where he wanted to pull out his hair.

He straightened himself out as he neared the Central 46 Chamber. He knocked on the doors and they opened and when he walked in he saw rows of men in white jackets and saw Yamamoto in the center.

Naruto bowed, "Head captain Yamamoto. Honored members of the Central 46."

"Rise my friend. The Central 46 wish to inform you of something that will change your life and the Seireitei." Yamamoto said as he stood by Naruto.

One member stood up and began. "Naruto Uzumaki. We have brought you hear to inform you of a decision that will benefit the Soul Society and you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "If I may ask, what is this decision?"

The same person spoke again. "Because of your amazing abilities and power in all subjects of shinigami arts as well as being the first to get two zanpakuto with separate spirits as well as unlocking your shikai after manifesting your zanpakuto. We have decided to make you head of the new fifth noble clan. The Uzumaki clan."

Naruto felt his eyes widen and his eyebrows rose in his hairlines. "I'm sorry sir I'm a little slow hear. Did you just say I will be head of a fifth noble clan called the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked.

"That is correct and to make sure that it succeeds you must marry at least 8-9 shinigami woman. We do not want to risk losing valuable future shinigami. That is all, you may leave." Another member said.

Naruto bowed again and walked out of the chamber with Yamamoto. "Well that's a lot of information to absorb in 1 minute." Naruto said.

Yamamoto chuckled. "That may be, but you will get to live every mans dream. It is no small feat to be head of a noble clan."

Naruto sighed. "I know. It may have solved a lot of love problems for me, but it will mean a lot oh head aches in the future."

"Don't worry my boy, you'll do fine." Yamamoto said.

Naruto then though of something. "Hey do you guys ever pick up anyone by the name of Sasuke Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze?" Naruto asked.

Yamamoto thought for a second. "Actually yes, a woman also came in with Minato. Since they used a special technique to call upon the king of Seireitei, they will be imprisoned with him for a certain amount of time. Minato and the woman will spend 1 more year in there and Sarutobi will get out in 3 months since when he used the technique he didn't fully complete it."

Naruto nodded. "Thank you. I must be getting back to my squad now." Naruto then used shunpo to disappear. Yamamoto also disappeared with shunpo.

Naruto reappeared outside the squad. He sighed as he entered. He was immediately met by the eager members of his squad. Ever since he defeated the former pig of a lieutenant he had gained a lot of respect from the rest of the squad. He had also gained a lot of fangirls.

"Hello Vice captain Uzumaki." Said a group of girls.

"Hello." Naruto said politely as he walked by them causing them to squeal quietly.

He continued until he was in Soifong's office. "What can I do for you Naruto?" Soifong asked.

Naruto sighed. "Nothing I just got a lot on my mind. The Central 46 called me into a meeting to tell me that I am the head of the Uzumaki clan, the 5th noble clan of Seireitei."

"Your serious. What else did they tell you?" Soifong asked shocked.

"Just that I have to marry 8-9 female shinigami before 3 years pass." Naruto said, but he then noticed that Soifong was blushing bright red. "Is something wrong captain?" Naruto asked.

"No, no I just remembered that I have to go to a meeting, so you're in charge until I get back, bye." She said quickly as she disappeared with shunpo.

Naruto sat there confused. "What was that about?" Little did he know that there was an emergency meeting with the shinigami woman's association.

Naruto was currently training really hard. He had spent hours meditating and practicing moves so he could unlock bankai. He had a ways to go with Baou, but he was close with Zeo.

We now find him in his mind talking with his spirits. "Well am I close?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think? Do you think you are close?" Zeo asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Yes I think I am close."

"Then we shall fight. If you are able to land one hit on me then you shall receive what you want. If you fail then you must train harder." Zeo said drawing his own version of his zanpakuto. Naruto nodded and drew his zanpakuto.

They charged at each other and exchanged blows. "Water Tsunami." Zeo yelled as he fired a giant water wave at him.

"Fire Rotation." Naruto said as he spun and fire spread out around him shielding him from the water attack.

When the attack ended Naruto jumped in the air and attacked him again. Soon Zeo jumped back and brought up an earth wall in front of him. He punched against the rocks and they flew at Naruto.

Naruto slashed them all away. "Lightning slash." He swung his sword at him and it cut through the earth wall. Next they both powered up a wind attack and fired it at each other. A big explosion of dust occurred and when it cleared Zeo saw Naruto about to unleash something.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Amakakeru no Hirameki" Naruto shouted as he disappeared in a bunch of flashes. Zeo swung his sword at him and soon Naruto was on the other side of Zeo.

They stood there for a second before a huge gash appeared on Naruto's stomach and a deep slash appeared on Zeo's left shoulder.

Zeo grimaced as he held his shoulder. "It seems you were successful."

Naruto panted as he held his bleeding stomach. "Yeah." He then passed out.

Zeo smiled and then groaned because of his shoulder.

Naruto got out of his mind and found out some new information. He picked up Zeo. "Shine across the Sky, Zeo." Zeo transformed into its shikai state.

"Bankai." His reiatsu exploded around him and when it cleared he was wearing a black muscle shirt, under his blue vest, black pants, black combat boots and to complete it he had a blue trench coat with black flames on the bottom. His zanpakuto was a really long blue blade that was made of lightning. The entire handle and blade was made of lightning.

"Dioga Zeo." Naruto said looking at the blade. He swung the blade and a huge lightning bolt shot out and vaporized the nearest tree. He smirked. This was going to be fun.

Three hours later he discovered that Zeo's bankai ability let him use some of the techniques from when he was alive. He was happy when he discovered that he was able to make clones. He sent one of the clones back to watch over the division.

He spent the rest of the time practicing and then he went back to the division. He deactivated his bankai and when he did he felt really weak. That must have sucked a lot of Reiatsu out of him.

When he got back he was immediately called to Soifong's office. "What do you need me for captain?"

"You need to go help Captain Ukitake. He and Rukia went after Lieutenant Kaein Shiba. Apparently a hollow attacked his wives team and it caused her untimely death. He got really mad and went after the hollow." Soifong said.

Naruto was shocked. Miyako was dead. She was like a big sister to him. He suddenly got really mad. "Where were they heading?" Naruto asked.

"They headed to the west side of the Seireitei." Soifong answered. Naruto heard enough and disappeared even faster than shunpo.

Naruto was running as fast as he could. He had to get there before something bad happened. When he finally got there he saw Captain Ukitake on the ground coughing, Rukia looking scared and Kaein looked to be struggling with himself.

When Kaein looked up his eye sockets were empty and he had part of a hollow mask on his face. He was turned into a hollow. He charged at Ukitake.

"Captain Ukitake." Naruto yelled.

Ukitake looked to see him coming right at him. He drew his zanpakuto and blocked the attack. He then kicked him away and jumped back.

"Naruto." Ukitake said in surprise.

Naruto finally caught up to him and was right next to him. "What happened to Kaein?"

Ukitake explained to him about how Kaein managed to kill a hollow, but the hollow materialized itself inside him and took control of him.

Naruto looked down sadly. "I guess this means we'll have to kill him."

Rukia looked shock, "No you can't."

Naruto turned to her with tears in his eyes. "Do you think I want to? He is my friend and a comrade. Being forced to kill him does not make me feel very good, but it has to be done." Naruto quickly dried his eyes. "Captain Ukitake, please take Rukia to a safe distance."

Ukitake nodded and took Rukia a safe distance away. Now it was only him and the hollowfied Kaein.

(I don't feel like typing about this so here's the short hand version.)

Naruto and the hollow Kaein fought for a while until he surprised Naruto by releasing Kaein's zanpakuto. He knocked Naruto a few times before Naruto unlocked his shikai and stabbed him through the heart.

Soon the hollow Kaein disappeared and the real Kaein came back. "Kaein." Naruto whispered.

Kaein coughed, "You did well Naruto. I don't blame you or anyone else. At least I'll be able to see Miyako again." With those words the Lieutenant of the 13th division, Kaein Shiba, passed away.

Naruto's lips started to quiver. He brought Kaein's body close to him and hugged him as he quietly sobbed.

Ukitake and Rukia heard the whole thing and were incredibly sad. Ukitake had just lost his lieutenant and Rukia had just lost a mentor.

Five minutes later Naruto dried his eyes and picked up Kaein's body and slowly started walking back to Soul Society.

Ukitake and Rukia silently walked back with him. It was morning when they got back to soul society. They were still walking silently side by side. They walked through the Rukon district all of them looked at them.

When they got to the gate they saw Jidanbou sitting there. When he saw them his eyes opened wide and he immediately opened the gate for them.

They walked through the gate and into the Soul Society. They were going to walk back to the 13th division so they had to pass all of the divisions to get there.

The 1st division was shocked to see someone as skilled as Kaein dead. They all bowed their heads in respect.

The 2nd division didn't handle it very well. They had never seen their Lieutenant so sad and have a dead look in his eyes. They wanted to ask him what happened, but a look from Soifong stopped them.

The 3rd division acted like the first. They bowed their heads. Kira was newly promoted to Lieutenant and when he saw one of his own dead he nearly lost it. He bowed his head. Gin didn't seem to react except his creepy smile got wider.

The 4th division was gaping in shock. They had all respected Naruto because he showed them the same respect he shows the head captain. Little Akane wanted to run over to her nii-san, but Unohana told her to stay back. Isane started to leak tears because she didn't like to see someone she cared about be so sad.

The 5th division just bowed their heads. Momo was also a newly promoted Lieutenant and she reacted the same way Kira did. Aizen also looked sad, but he also had a mysterious twinkle behind his eye.

The 6th division didn't react at that much until Byakuya and Renji bowed. Renji had trained hard under Byakuya and had become a third seat. Byakuya soon told the rest of them to bow in respect for the dead. Soon they all did and they didn't stop until they were out of site.

The 7th division just bowed as they walked by. The lieutenant took his glasses off and bowed his head. The captain also took his helmet off revealing that he had a fox head. They bowed as they walked by.

The 8th division did the same as everyone else. Shunsui took off his hat and bowed. Nanao was a newly promoted Lieutenant so she didn't handle it to well. She let a few tears lose. Shunsui put a comforting hand on her shoulder as the rest of his squad also bowed.

The 9th division also bowed in respect for the dead. Tousen didn't react except follow their path as they walked by. Hisagi bowed his head. He, like so many others, respected Naruto and his skills since he was the one who taught him Kido.

The 10th division was use to death so it didn't affect them as much, but seeing one of the most respected Lieutenants carrying another dead one did get to them. Toushiro schooled his expression into an emotionless mask. Rangiku bowed her head to hide her tears. She had really respected Kaein and Naruto.

The 11th division took it the best or the worse, no one knew. They were heavy brawling brutes, but they had a great respect for the dead. Kenpachi told them all to bow and they did. Yachiru for once was all sad instead of hyper. They all bowed as they walked pass them.

The 12th division didn't react for fear of their captain. Mayuri took one look, scoffed and walked away. Nemu bowed to them and bowed to them. She then walked away.

The 13th division took it the worse. They were informed that their captain had returned. They weren't prepared to see their Lieutenant in the arms of another Lieutenant dead.

They immediately rushed towards them and started looking over him. "I'm sorry, but he is already dead." Ukitake said.

"No." a random member said. Most of them let tears escape while some of the others openly cried. Kaein was well loved by all of the 13th division and to see him dead was like losing a family member.

"How did it happen?" asked a member who was named Kiyone, the younger sister of Isane.

Ukitake quickly explained the whole thing. He told them of how him and Rukia went after him and to how he was taken over by a hollow. Then about how Naruto showed up and about him and the possessed Kaein fought, and then how Naruto killed Kaein.

"Kaein's last words were that he didn't blame Naruto. He knew that he would die the moment the hollow took him over. There was nothing we could do." Ukitake said.

Naruto bowed low, "I deeply apologize for this. If there is any way that I may repay you please tell me."

"There is no need for that Naruto. You did what you had to do. Now you should go report back to your squad." Ukitake said.

Naruto got back up. "Yes Captain Ukitake." Naruto said in a dead voice. He then shunpoed away.

Juushiro inwardly shivered at his voice. "I guess I better go take Kaein's body to Kuukaku. She will be devastated and probably be angry at Naruto." He said as he picked up Kaein's body and shunpoed away.

The rest of the squad left, all mourning for the loss of their Lieutenant.

We now find Naruto walking through the squad 2 barracks. Everyone was sending him worried looks. Naruto was about to head to the captains office when he was confronted by two people he did not want to deal with.

Marechiyo and Maresaburo Omaeda.

Marechiyo sneered. "Some vice captain you are. Killing one of your own. I suspect you'll be taken off the ranks soon."

Maresaburo laughed. "He was probably jealous of Kaein and decided to get rid of him while he had a chance. He's nothing, but a demon who murders his own kind because of jealousy."

When Naruto heard the word demon he felt something inside of him snap. He grabbed both pigs and threw them out of the window. He jumped after them.

Others were shocked. Their vice captain was always calm and never lose his temper. Someone ran as they could to the captains office.

Naruto was really pissed right now that he didn't even know what he was doing. He landed right in front of them who were cowering in fear of his power.

He pulled out Zeo. "Bankai, Dioga Zeo." His sword transformed and so did he. He charged a lot of reiatau into his sword. "Now you die, Zeo Zakerga."

Five huge dragons came out of his sword. One made of fire, one of water, one of earth, one of wind, and one of lightning. All five charged at them.

"Mommy." They cried.

They were about to be hit when they were gone in a flash. The dragons crashed into the ground and a huge explosion took place.

When the smoke cleared there the whole entire are as well as some of the building were destroyed. Naruto turned around and saw them huddling behind Soifong.

"Stand down Naruto. I don't like them as much as you do, but that doesn't give you an excuse to kill them inside here." Soifong yelled.

Naruto stared at her with an emotionless stare. He slowly started to walk towards her. She unconsciously took a step back. With every step he took other members started to take steps back. He stopped when he was right in front of her.

He was taller than her by about one and a half feet. She had to look up to look him in the eye and she wished she didn't. His eyes that were once bright blue were now blood red with slits for pupils.

"Fine," Naruto said. "But if they cross me again and make another remark about me or Kaein then not even Head Captain Yamamoto will be able to stop me from splattering their filthy blood all over the ground."

When he finished he walked past her and she felt a cold chill go up her spine. He stopped and looked at the destroyed buildings. His sword then turned into wood. "Wood style: House Restoration."

The destroyed buildings were now rebuilt and it looked as though they were brand new. He deactivated his Bankai and sheathed his zanpakuto. He walked back into the buildings and went to his office.

Soifong looked behind her and saw the two Omaeda passed out. She sneered at them. "Don't just stand there. Have someone get them out of here and someone send a letter to the Omaeda family. I'm sure were all sick of them and want them out of our division." Soifong said to her division.

"Yes Captain." They said as the got to work. Soifong sighed and went to report this to the head captain.

Yamamoto was sitting in a meeting room with Soifong and Ukitake. He was not in a good mood. First the Shiba clan blamed Naruto for the death of Kaein and cut it's ties with Seireitei. Now Soifong comes in here with troubling news.

"What is it Soifong?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's about Naruto. I think the death of Kaein took its toll on him. When 4th seat Marechiyo Omaeda and 7th seat Maresaburo Omaeda blamed him for the death of Kaein and insulted him he snapped." Soifong said.

Ukitake's eyes widened. "That's a scary thought. How bad was it?"

"Yes, please elaborate." Yamamoto said.

Soifong took a deep breath. "Usually he would either ignore them or push them away, but this time he through them out the window. The thing that was scariest was that he unlocked one of his Bankai."

Yamamoto interrupted her. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that he unlocked his Bankai?"

Soifong nodded, "Yes. One person who saw it said that it was a really long blade that was made entirely out of lightning, even the handle. He ended up destroying almost half of the Squad 2 barracks."

Yamamoto and Ukitake's eyes widened. "How did he do it?" asked Ukitake.

"I didn't hear the name of the attack, but it made five dragons appear. They were each made from one of the five primary elements." Soifong answered.

Yamamoto sighed, "I knew he would get his bankia earlier than most soul reapers, but not this early and it pains me to say it, but we'll have to give him a punishment for his brash actions."

Soifong wanted to cry out in protest, but Ukitake beat her to it. "Are you crazy old man? Those two insult not only Naruto, but Kaein as well. I will not have them insulting the memory of my lieutenant." He yelled at the end.

Not only did it surprise Soifong it also surprised Yamamoto. They had never heard Juushiro yell like that or call him old man. Only Naruto, Kenpachi and Shunsui called him that.

"Silence Juushiro. I know that you want punishment for their actions, but we can't have someone killing someone else for insulting the memory of another. If we did that all the time then we would have a lot less shinigami than we do now. Do not worry. It will be a light punishment on Naruto's account, but for the other two. They will be expelled from the shinigami ranks, have their zanpakuto broken beyond repair and their reiatsu sealed away permanently." Yamamoto said.

Juushiro became a little more calm, but was still angry with those two. Soifong decided to speak up now. "What will Naruto's punishment be?" she asked.

"He will have to take 2 months off from active duty and build his clan compound by himself. He will turn in his lieutenant badge and it will be temporarily given to your third seat. That is all." Yamamoto said.

They both nodded and left the building. Yamamoto sighed and called Naruto in for two things. Reason 1: to inform him of his punishment. Reason 2: he was excited to see his Bankai.

Five minutes later Naruto walked in and his eyes were a little red. "What do you need old man Yama?" Naruto asked.

Yamamoto sighed again. "I regret to inform you that you will be placed off of active duty because of your brash actions. Don't worry it's a light punishment compared to what the other two will get."

Naruto nodded. "Okay. A little time off might do me good."

"Yes. I also learned that you achieved Bankai for one of your zanpakuto." Yamamoto said.

Naruto smiled a bit. "I suppose you want to see it."

Yamamoto chuckled, "You know me well, yes please."

Naruto pulled out Zeo. "Bankai." His zanpakuto transformed and he was in new clothes. "Dioga Zeo."

Yamamoto was highly impressed. He couldn't wait to see what his other Zanpakuto looked like. "It's very impressive."

"I know." Yamamoto said.

Naruto deactivated his zanpakuto. "I suppose I will go now."

"Before you go I will escort you back to the second division to turn in your Lieutenant badge and then I'll escort you to the grounds where you will be building your clan compound." Yamamoto said.

Naruto nodded and they both got up and left. They walked until they came to the squad 2 barracks. Soifong was waiting outside with the rest of the squad. They were wondering what was going to happen.

When they saw Naruto coming with Yamamoto they grew worried. They stopped in front of Soifong.

Soifong sighed and turned around. "I regret to inform you that our Lieutenant will be on a temporary leave because of two certain pigs in this division. 3rd seat Kaoru Kawasuke is now temporarily promoted to Lieutenant of the 2nd division."

A girl with long raven hair and gray eyes stepped forward. Naruto smiled and stepped up to her. He took off his Lieutenant Badge and strapped it on her left arm.

"Take care of the place while I'm gone." Naruto said.

Kaoru saluted him. "I'll do it to the best of my abilities Lieutenant Naruto."

Naruto smiled and patted her on the head causing her to blush. Naruto now turned to Soifong. Naruto smiled and gave her a hug. She was shocked at first before she hugged him back.

Naruto pulled away to see a blushing Soifong. He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Everyone's eyes popped out. "They must be big." Muttered a male member.

"What's big?" asked a female member.

"The size of his brass balls." He responded making the female blush heavily.

Naruto said his goodbyes and walked away with a smiling Yamamoto. Twenty minutes later Naruto and Yamamoto appeared in a widespread field with a river and waterfall. It was a beautiful site.

Naruto noticed that there were building supplies sitting off to the side. "I guess that I have to build it on my own." Naruto sighed.

"I'm afraid so. I shall pop in and see you every week to see how you're doing. Take care my boy." Yamamoto said using shunpo to disappear.

Naruto grumbled, "This could take a while." Naruto then smirked. "Unless you have a Bankai like mine. Bankai." Naruto said. "Shadow clone." About 1000 clones appeared

"Let's get to work." Naruto said. The clones went "Yeah" and they begun.

End of chapter.

Remember you only have until chapter 6 to vote for the harem pairings and remember the most important thing

ONLY VOTE FOR ONE PERSON.

Like it? Love it? Review it. flames will be ignored.


	5. Chapter 5

Time Off and Mission to Karakura

A/N: I would like to thank you for all of the positive comments and thank you for voting. Also, by personal request of Kyuubi16, could everyone who reads this story go to his profile and read his story Celestial Kitsune and comment on it.

Anyway onto the voting list.

Yoruichi: 39

Rangiku: 37

Nemu: 24

Nel: 24

Halibel: 23

Kuukaku: 21

Momo: 15

Nanao: 15

Older Yachiru: 13

Rukia: 12

Tatsuki: 11

Now you only have one chapter left to vote. Hurry up and vote because they will be finalized next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

Naruto and his clones were still building his house. It was a very hot day so they had to remove their shirts. They were all over the place doing stuff to make it the best compound in all of Soul Society. Since he had made 1000 clones. One pair was made of 100 clones.

One pair was planting trees by the river. Another pair was building a private dojo reserved for zanjutsu and hakuda.

One set was setting up a place to practice kido moves. Another set was set up to practice Shikai and Bankai. Four sets were building the house where he would live.

One set was building a bathhouse. There were three sections: Men, Women, and Mixed. The last set was building a protective wall around his land. They were building it with the hardest stone and were enforcing it with reiatsu so kido spells couldn't break it down.

It had been one month since he was put on temporary leave. Soon his friends from the academy were coming over to see how he was doing. They often trained there a lot. He helped Rukia and Kira with advanced Kido and he was soon going to teach them the forbidden Hado #90.

He helped Momo train in Bakudo. He was a little disturbed about how much she idealized Aizen. He reminded himself to have a talk with Aizen once he was back on duty.

He helped Nanao and Renji in Hakuda and Renji in Zanjutsu. They had all unlocked their Shikai and trained with their abilities.

He hadn't seen Momo, Nanao or Rukia's Shikai, but he had seen Kira and Renji's.

The name of Renji's zanpakuto was Zabimaru. The blade grew and had spikes grow out of the blade that were separated by about 6 inches. It was able to extend and hit at long ranges.

Kira's zanpakuto was really impressive. Anything it cuts doubles in weight. Its name was Wabisuke. Kira would become deadly in the future.

Naruto hadn't seen much of Rukia since she went on a month long mission to the human world. On the day she left Renji was promoted to Lieutenant of squad 6. He wanted to tell Rukia, but decided to wait until she got back.

It had been three weeks since then. Naruto and Renji were training for something else now. Trying to unlock Renji's Bankai.

Renji had drawn his zanpakuto spirit out and was fighting it. Zabimaru had just slashed Renji across the back. Renji cried out and fell to the ground. "You should stop Renji. You might die before you have a chance to try it out." Zabimaru said concerned.

Renji shakingly got to his feet. "No I refuse to give up. I will achieve this even if it kills me." Renji screamed as he charged at Zabimaru.

He crashed his blade against him and engaged in a battle of blades. The challenge for Renji was simple. All he had to do was land one hit on Zabimaru.

Naruto was sitting off to the side watching the battle take place. He was impressed with Renji's determination. It reminded Naruto of himself when he was alive. He smiled sadly at those memories.

Renji was still battling Zabimaru in a battle of swords when Renji smirked and threw his zanpakuto at Zabimaru who dodged it by jumping in the air.

Renji's smirk widened. "Hado #33, White Lightning." A blast of white lightning shot out of Renji's fingertips and hit Zabimaru on his left arm and part of his left shoulder.

Zabimaru smiled. "Congratulations Renji." He then disappeared and went back inside Renji. Renji's eyes glazed over for a second before he picked up his zanpakuto.

"Bankai." Red reiatsu exploded off of Renji. When it cleared Renji's zanpakuto was huge.

It coiled around him like a snake and even had a snake's head on the end. It had spikes on the side of it. Renji, meanwhile, had a baboon suit on his shoulders and down his left arm. "Heheou Zabimaru." Renji said. His bankai then deactivated and he collapsed unconscious.

Naruto appeared next to him. He looked down on him and smiled. "Good job Renji." He then picked him up and carried him inside. He placed him on the couch and put Zabimaru on the table.

Three hours later Renji awoke. "What happened?" he asked feeling drained of energy.

"You don't remember? You unlocked your Bankai." Naruto said.

Memories of the event flooded Renji's mind. "Yeah, for once I got something before you did." Renji cheered.

"I hate to brake it to you, but I achieved one of my Bankai almost two months ago." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"What, does doesn't anyone know?" Renji asked shocked.

"The only people who know are Yamamoto my captain and some members of squad 2 and now you." Naruto said.

"Can I see it?" Renji asked excitedly.

Naruto nodded and ushered Renji to follow him. Soon they got to the special training ground focused only on Shikai and Bankai.

Naruto drew his zanpakuto. "Bankai." Blur reiatsu came off him in waves and he and his zanpakuto transformed and when it died down Renji was gaping in amazement. "Dioga Zeo." Naruto said.

"Wow. It's been so long since I've seen someone else's Bankai that I forgot what it was like to see it from the other perspective." Renji muttered in awe.

Naruto smirked. "When you get your strength back I'll help you train with your Bankai and then we'll have the ultimate battle."

Renji also smirked, "Count on it."

Then a member of squad 1 appeared. "Renji Abarai and Naruto Uzumaki. Head captain Yamamoto requests your presence at once." He then disappeared.

They looked at each other, smirked and took off as fast as they could. They reappeared right outside Yamamoto's office. "You've gotten faster Renji." Naruto commented.

"Of course I have." Renji boasted.

They both entered his office. "What do you need us for old man Yama?" Naruto asked. Renji gaped in shock. He just called the head captain old man.

He was surprised when he just shrugged and started talking. "I have good news and bad news." Yamamoto said.

"What's the good news?" Naruto asked.

"The good news is that your suspension will end one week early and you will be put back on active duty." Yamamoto said.

"What's the bad news?" Renji asked.

"The bad news is that Rukia Kuchiki's reiatsu disappeared three weeks ago and a new stronger one appeared. We passed it off thought something was wrong with the machine, but when time passed and it didn't change we knew something was wrong. We waited this long because the Central 46 would only lift your suspension a week early and we need you on this mission." Yamamoto said.

"What is the mission?" Naruto asked.

"The retrieval of Rukia Kuchiki. You and Renji will travel to the town of Karakura and return her to Soul Society. Use force if necessary." Yamamoto said.

Naruto and Renji bowed their heads and exited the head captain's office. They then headed for the exit of Soul Society and into the human world.

Meanwhile, Rukia was just leaving. On her mission she was to eliminate two hollows in this town. She ended up injured and had to transfer her reiatsu into a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki.

She intended to only transfer half of her energy into him, but he ended up taking all of it. He conjured a huge zanpakuto and killed the hollow. Since Rukia had lost most of her power Ichigo had to take over her duties as a soul reaper.

At first Ichigo didn't want to do it, but after he almost saw a little scared kid eaten by a hollow he agreed to help her. A lot of other kids got involved in this little fiasco.

A big man named Sado, but most people call him Chad.

An orange haired girl with orange hair and huge breasts, Orihime.

A tomboy with spiky black hair, Tatsuki.

Also the last of the Quincy. A boy with midnight hair and glasses, Uryuu.

All, except Uryuu, had become good friends. Uryuu preferred to be called an acquaintance.

Rukia knew she couldn't stay here forever so tonight she left. Rukia was walking along the street and was in a deserted street when she heard a voice.

"Did you plan on leaving without saying goodbye?" Rukia turned around and saw Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad and Uryuu.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come after me?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "I had a feeling you were going to leave soon. I had at least thought you would sat goodbye."

"I thought you would try and stop me." Rukia said.

"It is your decision, but how were you planning on getting back with so little reiatsu?" said Uryuu.

Rukia laughed sheepishly. "I hadn't thought of that." They all face faulted at that.

"Maybe we can help you with that." A familiar voice said.

Rukia's eyes widened and the others looked around. Ichigo pulled a piece of candy out of a talking stuffed animal and popped it in his mouth. He reappeared in his soul reaper outfit.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Ichigo yelled drawing his zanpakuto.

"So this is the one who stole Rukia's powers." The same voice said.

"Show yourself you coward." Tatsuki yelled.

"Look up."

They looked up and saw Naruto and Renji looking down on them.

"Oh no." Rukia said. "Renji Abarai and Naruto Uzumaki."

"You know them Rukia?" Chad asked.

"Yes. The red haired one is Renji Abarai. He is really skilled. The blond haired one is Naruto Uzumaki. You should get out of hear. Naruto can destroy all of you without even trying." Rukia said shocking them.

"Thanks for the compliment Rukia, but we have a mission to do." Naruto said drawing Baou.

"What is your mission?" Rukia asked nervously.

"To bring you back to Soul Society and to kill the one who took your powers." Naruto said.

"Try it." Ichigo said running at him. He tried to slash him, but Naruto simply dodged the strike and socked Ichigo in the stomach.

Ichigo coughed up blood and the force of the blow caused him to fly back and land on the ground in front of everyone else.

"Ichigo." Orihime yelled. She was about to use her hairpins when Naruto appeared in front of her.

"To slow." He smacked the hairpins away and gave her a roundhouse kick to the head. Tatsuki was about to attack him when he smacked the handle of his sword into her temple knocking her unconscious. Naruto caught her and set her down.

Chad and Uryuu were shocked. He took out Orihime, Tatsuki and Ichigo so easily and didn't even break a sweat.

Ichigo managed to get up. "So you still have some fight in you. Do you know the name of your zanpakuto?" Naruto asked.

"You name your swords?" Ichigo asked confused.

Naruto shook his head. "Apparently Rukia left out a lot of details. When you get strong enough to hear the name of your zanpakuto you will be able to use more power and not only will you be stronger, but your sword will be to."

Ichigo still looked confused.

"Allow me and Renji to demonstrate." Naruto said as Renji landed beside him.

"Roar Zabimaru." Renji said as his sword transformed.

"Reign from the Heavens, Baou." Naruto said as his sword transformed.

"Now we must complete our mission so we will finish this quickly." Renji said as he attacked Ichigo.

Naruto walked towards Chad and Uryuu. Uryuu fired some reiatsu arrows at him, but Naruto deflected them all. Chad's right arm transformed and he went to punch Naruto, but Naruto blocked it with his sword and Chad received a nasty shock that knocked him unconscious.

"Now to finish you off, Emron." Naruto said. Naruto's sword turned to fire and it extended and went right at Uryuu. It stabbed him in the right side of his chest. It not only stabbed him, but gave him a nasty burn. He screamed in pain and collapsed unconscious.

Renji was doing fine a minute ago, but now he was being overpowered. Where did this kid get so much power from? It was almost overwhelming. He had slashed him on the shoulder and almost slashed his forehead open.

Naruto had sheathed his blade and walked pass Ichigo as he was about to strike Renji again. All of a sudden Ichigo had two stab wounds on him.

'What happened? Did he cut me? I didn't see him move.' Ichigo thought as he collapsed to the ground.

'It's been a long time since I've seen him fight. I forgot how fast he was. I didn't even see him draw his sword.' Renji thought.

"I cut the core of where his reiatsu flows. If the wounds don't kill him than he will never be a able to use reiatsu again." Naruto said.

"He was stronger than he looked." Renji said.

"I know. Rukia do you know what his name is?" Naruto asked.

Rukia found her voice when she heard Naruto's. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He looked back at him and noticed the resemblance. "No wonder he's so strong. He's the son of former squad 10 captain Isshin Kurosaki." Naruto said.

Renji and Rukia's eyes widened. They had heard of Isshin Kurosaki. He was a famous shinigami that was said to have taught Toushiro Hitsugaya everything he knew.

Little did they know that Ichigo was awake and heard everything, but he was too tired to react so he just lied there.

"Now let's go now. I hope they give you a light punishment. You could be executed for this crime." Naruto said seriously.

Renji opened up a portal and they all walked inside. The portal soon disappeared.

"Rukia." Ichigo wheezed. He then passed out.

Naruto, Renji and Rukia just came out of the portal into soul society. Naruto and Renji escorted Rukia to Yamamoto's office. They had disposed of her gigai as soon as they got in Soul Society.

"It looks like your mission was a success." Yamamoto said.

"Yes it was." Naruto said.

"You two can leave. I wish to speak to Miss. Kuchiki alone." Yamamoto said. They both bowed and walked out of the room.

Yamamoto turned his attention back to Rukia. "Miss. Kuchiki, do you realize how serious this is?"

"No sir." Rukia answered.

"You have given almost all of your spiritual powers to a human. That is one of the top sins of the soul society." Yamamoto said a little angry.

"I'm sorry sir." Rukia said with a little tears coming down her face.

Yamamoto sighed. "What's done is done. It is up to the Central 46 to decide your punishment. If you tell me why you did this then they might lighten your sentence."

"I was doing my mission lie I was ordered to. I ended up in a in a clinic because that is where the hollow was closest. I didn't expect a boy able to see me. I explained to him what I was and what I did. Then the hollow attacked the boy's family. He even managed to break a Bakudo spell. He tried to attack the hollow himself, but the hollow beat him instead. It was about to eat him, but I took the blow instead. In order to save us both I had to transfer some of my power into him. Instead of transferring only half he ended up taking all of it. he easily killed the hollow and he took over my duties as a soul reaper until I got my powers back." Rukia explained.

Yamamoto took all the information in. he was surprised that a mere human could break a Bakudo binding spell. "Who was this boy?" Yamamoto asked.

"He was Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin Kurosaki." Rukia answered.

Yamamoto's eyes widened. So that was why the boy had strong reiatsu and was able to defeat hollows so easily. He was the son of one of the greatest soul reapers to ever come out of Seireitei.

"Thank you Rukia. I will tell this to the Central 46 and they will decide your punishment. In the meantime you will be held in the Squad 6 prison cells." Yamamoto said. He snapped his fingers and two members came in.

"Sir." They saluted.

"Take Miss. Kuchiki to squad 6 and give Byakuya this letter." Yamamoto said.

"Yes sir." They said as they lead her out of the room and towards squad 6. Yamamoto sighed again and went to the central 46 chamber.

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking back to squad 2. it had been almost two months since anyone had seen him. He had just gotten there and walked in. people were looking at him and whispering things.

"He's back."

"Lieutenant Naruto came back."

"Is he back for good?"

"I'll bet he came back to see his captain."

The last one made him blush. In truth he had come back to see Soifong. He was right at her office and he knocked and when he heard an enter he walked in.

He saw Soifong doing paperwork and seeming bored out of her mind. "Hey Soifong." Naruto said.

Soifong immediately dropped her pen and looked up with her eyes wide. "Naruto." She said shocked.

"Yep, I'm back and I'm here to stay." Naruto said raising his arms.

Soifong jumped out of her seat and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. He immediately hugged her back.

"Your back early. I thought you wouldn't be back for another week." Soifong said releasing him.

"Well, Yamamoto needed me on a mission so he said that my suspension would end a week early." Naruto said.

"That's great. Also I need to tell you something." Soifong said blushing red.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"You may want to sit down, this may take a while." Soifong said. When he sat down she began.

Flashback.

There was an emergency meeting of the S.W.A. otherwise known as the Shinigami Women's Association. Surprisingly it wasn't the head of them, Yachiru, it was Soifong.

"I didn't expect you to call us here Soifong. What is it about?" Rangiku asked.

"I just learned something that will eave you all speechless. You know our recent graduate Naruto Uzumaki." Soifong said. As soon as they heard Naruto's name they all started paying attention. It was no secret that Naruto was the most sought out guy in Soul Society.

"What about him?" asked Momo.

"I heard that because of his quick advancing skills the Central 46 is going to make him head of a fifth noble clan, the Uzumaki clan." Soifong said.

"A new noble clan." Isane said shocked.

Soifong nodded. "Also because he is too valuable to lose they are going to make him marry up to 7 or maybe 8 women."

Everyone's faces turned bright red. Some faces even turned scarlet. Momo's was the brightest because she apparently had some dirty thoughts.

"So if anybody planned on having him for themselves, it's impossible now." Nanao said.

"I don't mind." Rangiku said. Everyone looked at her. "What, it might be fun." She said nonchalantly.

"I wonder who will get him first." Nemu wondered quietly.

"I already got him first." Isane said.

"What makes you say that?" Soifong asked.

"He already admitted he likes me and we've already kissed." Isane said with a dreamy smile.

Yachiru squealed. "Oh my God, how was it?"

"Oh man it felt like fireworks went off. It was awesome. On a scale of 1-10. he's twenty." Isane rambled.

Now everyone wanted to get a hold of him. They soon left, but they continued to think about him and how they wanted a piece of him.

Flashback end.

Soifong was blushing scarlet by the time she finished. She basically admitted that she likes him. Naruto didn't react. Soifong thought he didn't like her so she turned away and was about to walk off when he grabbed her arm.

She turned around and was surprised when he kissed her full on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

Naruto picked her up and set her on her desk. One hand went to her face and cupped her cheek and the other hand went to her nicely shaped ass. She moaned in his mouth as he continued kissing her.

Soon his lips left her mouth and traveled to her neck. They nipped hungrily at her neck and she continued to moan as she grabbed a fist full of his hair.

Naruto stopped for a second before he spoke. "I had always liked you. From the moment I saw you I developed a crush o you and through the years I've worked under you it developed into love. I love you Soifong. I truly, deeply love you." Naruto said looking into her eyes.

Her eyes watered and she kissed him this time. Naruto moved her things off her desk and onto the floor while still kissing her. He then dipped her head back and continued kissing her. His right hand then started to massage her left breast.

Her face turned red and she tried to hold back a moan, but she couldn't and when she opened her mouth to moan he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He continued kissing her and groping her breast for a minute before they both needed air.

He then moved down and started kissing, nipping, and sucking on her neck. When he pulled away she was flustered and breathless.

He then pulled off her captain's jacket and zanpakuto while she did the same with him and then he started to open her battle robe.

He kissed down her chest until he got to her breasts. They were perfect. They were D-cup size, perfectly round and free of any stretch marks. He then started kissing her neck again while he used both hands to grope at her breasts and pinch her nipples.

She moaned really loud. Naruto thanked himself for using a silencing kido when he came in the room since he wanted to talk to her in private without anyone listening.

"What lovely breasts you have. So big, so soft and so fun to play with." Naruto said rolling her breasts around.

Soifong moaned really loud. "Be careful, they're sensitive." She moaned out.

'If that got her to moan like that. I wonder if…' Naruto thought. He then lowered his mouth above her right breast and put her nipple in his mouth.

The effect was imminent. Soifong moaned even louder. Her breathing became more ragged and her face became really red.

Naruto smirked a little and switched between breasts for five minutes before he moved down towards her pants. He untied her sash and pulled her pants down to reveal very wet white panties.

"Soifong you naughty girl." Naruto said wagging his finger.

Soifong pouted, "Shut up."

Naruto chucked and rubbed his fingers up and down her inner side. She started moaning again, but it was a lot louder than before. He traced his fingers there for a little longer before he pulled her panties down. He licked what he saw.

Her pussy was also just right. It was neatly shaved with a little bit of hair near her clit. He started fingering her now.

Soifong kept moaning louder and louder until she was almost screaming. Naruto kept fingering her until he suddenly plunged his tongue inside her clit. She screamed out loud as she felt something hot begin to boil in her stomach.

She screamed one more time until she orgasmed all over her desk. She started panting and Naruto was licking it clean. It tasted salty, but it was also sweet.

Naruto looked back up at her. "Soifong, do you want to go all the way?"

"Yes." She answered breathlessly.

"Are you sure? Because once I start, I'm not stopping." Naruto said.

"Yes, you're the only one I want to be with. I love you so much." Soifong said smiling at him.

Naruto smiled and he pulled his pants down to reveal his twelve-inch shaft. Soifong's eyes widened. That thing could tear her in half. She wondered how the hell it would fit.

Naruto positioned himself above her entrance. He looked at her and kissed her as he plunged into her. Since she was a captain she was use to pain, but it still hurt. She let out a small muffled scream and a few tears leaked out. Naruto broke the kiss and kissed her tears away.

Once she got used to the feeling he slowly moved back out and plunged into her again. This time she moaned and he slowly started to go in and out of her.

She moaned as he did that. He then rolled the over so that she was on top and ridding him. She bounced up and down on him and the both moaned.

His hands moved up and started groping her breasts again. She was moaning even louder again and she orgasmed and fell on top of him. He rolled them over again and started going in and out of her and she ended up orgasming at least 4 times and he didn't orgasm once.

Once she was close to her fifth orgasm he started feeling something hot in his stomach. "I'm about to cum." Naruto said.

"Cum with me." Soifong shouted.

They were both close to it. Naruto plunged inside of her as deep as he could. He hit her G-spot perfectly and they both orgasmed.

"NARUTO"

"SOIFONG"

Naruto collapsed on top. They were both sweating and panting heavily. Naruto had enough energy to pull himself out of her and role them over so that she was on top of him. She was so tired that she had already fallen asleep. He smiled and softly stroked her hair.

She seemed to like this because she smiled and snuggled up to him. Naruto kissed her forehead and he to fell asleep.

Thank God that Naruto locked the door and put a silencing kido on the door because if anyone walked in here and saw this there would be a lot of explaining to do.

Yamamoto had just told Rukia's story to the Central 46, but they had already made their decision.

In one month's time, Rukia Kuchiki will be executed by Sokyoku.

End of chapter.

A/N: I just want to say that I didn't plan on having a lemon with Naruto and Soifong. It just happened so please don't flame me for it.

Also remember that this is your last chance to vote on harem pairings. So please vote.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey people sorry for the long overdue update. I was busy this past time so I wasn't able to update. Anyway here are the results for the harem. I also decided to make it six instead of five.

Yoruichi

Rangiku

Nemu

Kuukaku

Older Yachiru

Tatsuki

Those are the winners of the harem. Also don't get mad because the one you voted for didn't get picked. Also some of them tied. When they tie for the votes I pick them. Other pairings are these.

RenjixRukia

ToushiroxMomo

That's all for now. Enjoy the chapter.

The Ryoka Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto and Renji were training at his compound. Normally Naruto would be very happy since he just got laid with Soifon, but after learning that his friend Rukia was going to be executed dampened his mood really badly.

If Naruto was feeling bad than Renji was feeling even worse. He grew up with Rukia in the Rukon district. They had always looked out for each other and for Renji to hear that she'll be executed really devastated him. He talked to her once and that was when she was inside the squad 6 cell.

Even though he hadn't talked to her in a week, he remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

Flashback.

Renji had just got the wounds he got from Ichigo healed up. He wanted to talk to Rukia because he had a feeling that this was the last time he'd see her.

He walked into the room where she was being held. He got a good look at her. She looked really pale and her eyes were cold and lifeless.

"Hey Rukia." Renji said.

Rukia turned around to face him. "Hello Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji's eye twitched, "Are you mocking me?"

Rukia smirked a little. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She then turned serious. "Renji, am I really going to be executed?"

Renji sighed, "Honestly I don't know. If your story is good enough then the most you'll get is about 3 months suspension with your reiatsu sealed off. Don't worry I bet that captain Kuchiki is trying to help you."

Rukia chuckled dryly. "Yeah right, he's probably pushing for execution."

"How can you say something like that and to your own brother to?" Renji said shocked.

"Renji it's been 40 years since I was adopted into the Kuchiki clan. N all of those years he has never once spoken or looked at me. I don't know why he adopted me, but I can definitely tell that he doesn't care for me. He never has and he never will." Rukia said sadly.

She didn't know that Byakuya was outside the door listening to the whole conversation. His stone cold expression didn't change a bit, but if you look closely in his eyes than you could see a little bit of regret and sadness. He then walked away since he had a meeting with Yamamoto.

End flashback.

After that Renji didn't know what to do, so he trained himself until the point of exhaustion. He had done really well with his Bankai and thanks to Naruto he was also able to do a lot of high Kido spells.

"Hey Naruto what's the strongest Kido spell you can do?" Renji asked.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Here let me show you." He led him to the field where he practices Kido. It had a lot of craters in it and the ground was torn up.

"Hado #90, Kurohitsugi." Naruto said. A black box that was shaped like a coffin appeared. It went around a bunch of stray boulders that were about the size of an average house. It compressed and when it cleared the boulders exploded into powder.

"Whoa so that's unspoken Hado #90. When did you get strong enough to do that?" Renji asked amazed.

"No I screwed up. That level of spell is hard to control. I only produced about 1/3 of its original destructive power." Naruto said.

"Still, it's pretty impressive." Renji said. After the little demonstration they both went back to their squads.

KARAKURA

Everyone that faced off against Naruto and Renji were already healed except for Ichigo. Chad had only received a small shock to his nervous system, so he would be fine after a while. Orihime and Tatsuki only received thumps to the head so they would have a bad headache for a while. Uryuu had gotten his wound treated, but he now had a nasty scar there.

So now Ichigo was thinking about how he was so easily defeated by them. Then he thought back to what Naruto had said to him about his zanpakuto.

"When a soul reaper is strong enough to hear the name of his zanpakuto, not only will he get stronger, but so will the sword."

He then thought about what their swords looked like when they called out their names.

"Roar, Zabimaru."

"Reign from the heavens, Baou."

He was resting in the shop that was own by Kisuke Urahara A.K.A Mr. Hat and Clogs. Urahara told him that he would help him regain his spiritual powers and help him learn the name of his zanpakuto.

Ichigo agreed and they started training. To recover his spiritual powers he had to fight one on one with his little assistant Ururu as a soul. He got his ass kicked for a bit before he managed to hit her once and he got his power back.

"Amazing armor of justice, my ass." Ichigo muttered.

The next thing he had to do was get out of a giant hole by becoming a soul reaper. Since the chain of fate was severed from his body, he only had 72 hours to get out as a soul reaper or come out and be killed as a hollow.

He almost became a hollow before he managed to climb out of the hole with a hollow mask on. He was wearing soul reaper clothes and then he ripped the mask off and he was a soul reaper once again.

Now for the final test he had to knock Urahara's hat off his head. He thought it was going to be easy since he thought Urahara wasn't a soul reaper. He was proven wrong when Urahara showed that he had a zanpakuto.

"Awaken, Benihime."

His little cane sword transformed and he went off and attacked Ichigo. Ichigo managed to block a lot of his attacks, but soon Urahara gained the advantage. He was going to attack again when he saw Ichigo's eyes glaze over.

Ichigo found himself inside a weird place. It was entirely surrounded by buildings. "What the hell is this place?"

"This is your mind Ichigo." Said a voice.

Ichigo turned around to see a tall man wearing nothing, but black, had long brown hair and yellow glasses. He looked to be floating in mid air. "Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't know. You should know me better than anyone. It's me Zangetsu?" He said.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo repeated.

"It seems you are finally able to hear my name." Zangetsu said.

"You're the spirit of my zanpakuto, aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

Zangetsu nodded. "I am, I suggest we talk later. That guy is about to attack you again. Call out my name and defeat your enemy."

Ichigo found himself back in the real world. Urahara was about to attack him, but Ichigo rolled out of the way just in time. He ran over and picked up his zanpakuto that he lost when Urahara knocked it out of his hands.

"Time to end this. Slice, Zangetsu." His reiatsu exploded and Urahara's hat was knocked off and flew across the room. When the dust cleared Ichigo was now carrying a zanpakuto that looked like a big butcher knife, except that it had no guard.

"Congratulations Ichigo. You have completed stage 3. You are know a full fledged soul reaper." Urahara said.

Ichigo released his shikai form and went home. Summer vacation had already started and he was going to go rescue Rukia along with everyone else. He knew he might not make it back alive and he probably wouldn't see his family again. Besides he had a few things to ask his dad.

He walked through the door. "Welcome home Ichigo." His dad shouted and was about to drop kick him when moved to the side and elbowed him in the face. "Still as sharp as ever." He muttered and fell to the ground.

Ichigo looked around and saw that they were alone. "Where are Yuzu and Karin?"

"They are playing at a playground and should be home anytime, why?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Dad, I don't know if you know or not, nut I'll tell you anyway. I'm a soul reaper."

Isshin felt his eyes widen. His own son was a soul reaper and he didn't even know. "What did you say?"

"You heard me dad or should I say Isshin Kurosaki former captain of squad 10." Ichigo said with his scowl back in place.

"Where did you here this information and better yet when did you become a soul reaper?" Isshin asked shocked.

"I first became a soul reaper about 2 months ago. Another soul reaper came here to get rid of some hollows. She managed to get rid of one of them, but the other one came and attacked our home. It injured Yuzu, Karin and you. I tried to stop it, but I wasn't strong enough. She got injured and the only way to stop the hollow was for her to transfer her powers to me. It worked and I killed the hollow." Ichigo said.

Isshin was floored. His son had been a soul reaper for over 2 months and he didn't even know. Some father he was.

"For you second question. I learned of you when two other soul reapers came and took Rukia back to Soul Society. I was injured and nearly killed, but I managed to survive, but I lost all of my powers. I then spent 1 week with a former soul reaper named Kisuke Urahara. He helped me get my powers back." Ichigo finished his tale.

Now Isshin was a little ticked. Urahara was training him and didn't tell him. He would have to pay a visit soon. "So why are you telling me this now?"

Ichigo sighed again. "I'm going on a rescue mission to Soul Society. The soul reaper who lent me her powers is going to be executed. She helped me save you guys and this will be my way of paying her back. I might not come back so I thought I'd see you guys one more time."

"No Ichigo you can't go. It's too dangerous. I already lost your mother, I won't lose you to." Isshin said grabbing Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo pushed his hands off. "It's too late. I'm already going. When Yuzu and Karin get home they will hear the story to and then I'll be gone. I'm sorry."

Isshin stood there for a few seconds. "Can you at least fight back against other soul reapers?" Isshin whispered quietly.

"Yes." Ichigo answered. "I'll show you my soul reaper form to prove it." He pulled out the same stuffed animal that was screaming and kicking telling Ichigo to put him down. He reached down its throat and pulled out a little green candy.

He popped it in his mouth and his soul reaper form came out. Isshin was looking at him in amazement.

"Wow, I've never seen a zanpakuto that big before." Isshin commented.

"Thanks, but this is only the sealed state. Slice, Zangetsu." His blade then morphed into the shikai state. Ichigo looked very intimidating when he slung the thing over his shoulder.

"This is my zanpakuto, Zangetsu." Ichigo said. He then deactivated it and popped the candy out of his body. He then entered his body again.

Five minutes later Yuzu and Karin came home. "Hey guys were home." Yuzu said, but then she saw that her dad had a serious face on and Ichigo was scowling more deeply. Karin noticed this to.

"Is something wrong between you two?" Karin asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No Karin, but I do have something to tell you guys. Do you guys remember when that truck crashed through our house?"

They thought for a minute before they nodded. Ichigo continued.

"Well that's not exactly what happened. I'm show you what really happened." 'Thank god I learned this from Mr. Hat and Clogs.' Ichigo thought as he put his hands on both of their foreheads.

Memories suddenly flooded their mind. The hollow that broke through their house and beat them up. The scene where Yuzu crawled up and begged Ichigo to help them. The memory of the hollow about to eat Karin and of Rukia and Ichigo trying to save them. Then of Rukia getting injured and finally Ichigo getting the soul reaper powers and saving them both.

Then after the memory finished he took his hand off of their foreheads and watched as they looked at him with shocked faces. "That was what really happened on that night." Ichigo said.

"What happened to you?" Karin asked still shocked.

"I became, what is known as, a soul reaper." Ichigo said. He popped the candy back in his mouth and his soul reaper form came out again. When they saw it their eyes widened.

Ichigo quickly explained the situation to them. He told them of Rukia and his mission. When he told them that he might not come back alive they latched onto him and started crying. Even Karin cried, she can deal with a lot of things, but the loss of a brother is something that even she can't deal with.

"No Ichigo please don't go." Yuzu begged. Karin didn't say anything, but she clung to Ichigo tighter.

It tore his heart to see his little sisters like this, but he had to go. He had to save Rukia from death. "I'm sorry. I will return, but I must go. Goodbye." He said as he detached himself from them and walked slowly out the door and the only sound was the sound of the door shutting.

Isshin got up and brought his two remaining children in a hug and they quietly sobbed into his shoulders. 'I'll find a way to help you Ichigo. We'll all help you somehow.'

Meanwhile Ichigo was walking back to Urahara's shop. His heart was aching from having to leave his family behind. Five minutes later he made it to the shop. He went inside to see everyone else that was going was already there.

"Hey Ichigo." Kisuke said.

Ichigo nodded to them. "Is something wrong Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo shook his head. Tatsuki shrugged and went back to talking to Orihime. The next day they were all ready to go. The person that was going to lead them through the Seireitei was a talking black cat named Yoruichi.

Urahara explained to them that they only had four minutes to get through the gate and to the other side before they are trapped in the world between this and the Soul Society. They were just about to go when,

"Wait a minute." They turned around to see the Kurosaki family. They waited until they got close enough.

Yuzu and Karin both walked up to Ichigo and hugged him. He bent down to their height and hugged them back. "Be careful Ichigo." Yuzu said.

"And don't get yourself killed." Karin said.

"I promise." Ichigo said.

"We love you Ichigo." They said.

Ichigo smiled, "I love you both to."

They smiled and stepped back. Isshin stepped forward. "Be safe son. I'm really proud that you are risking your life for another. Good luck and if you die I'm going to bring you back and kick your ass." He gave him a quick hug and they stepped back.

Ichigo smiled and waved to them. Urahara activated the gate and they all ran into it and disappeared. Isshin turned to Urahara and gave him a creepy smile.

"Kisuke, we have a few things to talk about. Walk with me." Urahara gulped and knew he was going to be a dead man.

They were running like crazy towards the exit. Uryuu's cape got snagged by the particles in there so Chad carried him to the exit. The thing was about to swallow them up when Orihime managed to put up a shield with her hairpins. They were then blown out of the portal and landed in the Rukon district.

"Wow, quick thinking Orihime." Tatsuki said.

"Thank you." She said. She was then bashed in the eye by Yoruichi. "My eye." She whined holding her eye.

Yoruichi started scolding her about using her powers when she shouldn't have. After a little arguing they headed to the entrance of Seireitei. Walls suddenly fell from the sky and blocked the path. A giant came down from the top of the wall and stood in front of them.

"I am Jidanbou, guardian of the west gate of Seireitei. If you wish to pass than you must defeat me." Jidanbou said bringing out two giant axes.

Ichigo didn't want to waste anytime so he decided to take care of this. He dodged some axe swings that were, in his opinion, very slow. With one swing of his sword Ichigo broke the mighty axes.

"Give up giant, you have no more weapons." Ichigo said.

The giant started laughing. "Well good job kid. It's been about 200 years since someone managed to best me in battle. You and your friends may enter." He started lifting the gate.

The others were standing back and watching in surprise. "When did Ichigo become so strong?" Uryuu asked.

"I guess it must be an affect from activating his shikai." Yoruichi said. They walked up until they were right next to him.

Jidanbou had just finished opening the gate when he gasped and started shaking in fear. Ichigo noticed this, "What id it Jidanbou?" He then looked over and saw a silver haired man with a creepy smile.

"Captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru." Jidanbou said fearfully. All of a sudden a slash mark appeared on his arm causing him to drop to his knee and hold the gate up with his other arm and his shoulders.

'Not good.' Yoruichi thought. 'They may have improved, but they are now match for a captain.' "Ichigo we should retreat." Yoruichi said.

Normally Ichigo would have ignored her and attacked, but something told him to believe her. Gin than began to speak.

"Ichigo? As in Ichigo Kurosaki?" Gin said turning and walking away.

"Yeah what about it?" Ichigo said.

Gin pulled out his zanpakuto. "All the more reason I cannot let you pass."

"What do you plan on doing with that dagger? Going to throw it at me?" Ichigo said.

Gin's smile got wider. "It's not a dagger. It's my zanpakuto." He then fully turned around. "Shoot to kill, Shinsou."

His sword extended and went right towards them. Ichigo managed to block the attack, but the force of it knocked him into Jidanbou and the were both blown out of the gate. The gate started to close.

Gin smiled at them and when the gate was almost closed he waved at them. "Bye-bye." He said and the gate closed with a mighty thunk.

After that the citizens of the Rukon district came out. They spent the rest of the night sitting in a house after they healed Jidanbou. It was nice there for a while before some buffoon riding on a bore busted in. He and Ichigo didn't get along so well and it ended up with a fight breaking out in the middle of the street.

It was stopped when the guy made a hasty retreat. Ichigo was glad for that. Right now Yoruichi was asking an elder if he knew about the whereabouts of Kuukaku Shiba.

Now we go back to Naruto. He was sent on a mission to go to the West part of the Rukon district. He was to see what all the commotion was about. He was walking along and saw Jidanbou sitting there with his newly healed arm.

"Hey Jidanbou, what happened to your arm?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing. It was just someone trying to get into the Seireitei. I stopped them though." Jidanbou lied.

Naruto looked at him for a second before smiling. "I can tell that you're lying and I'll let it slide this time. I want you tell me what they look like."

Jidanbou scratched the back of his head nervously. "Alright, one was really tall and had tan skin. Another one had raven hair and glasses. Two were girls. One had spiky black hair and another had long orange hair, there was also a cat with them. The final one had spiky orange hair and was wearing soul reaper clothes and carrying a huge zanpakuto."

Naruto's eyes widened. So that boy had survived after all and he even got his power back, but what are they doing here? "Thank you Jidanbou. I will go search for them. Take care." Naruto said walking away.

He walked along for a few minutes. It was starting to get dark. He then spotted them inside a house talking to an elder. Everyone was inside so it was really quiet. He decided to scare them. He started thumping along the road.

As soon as Yoruichi asked the question they heard a thumping coming on from outside. It was getting louder. "What is that?" Uryuu asked.

"I'll check." Ichigo said as he got up. He walked to a window and peered out. When he saw Naruto he immediately pulled his head back in and he had the biggest look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Chad asked. He had never seen Ichigo so scared before.

"Do you guys remember the soul reapers that came and took Rukia back?" Ichigo asked them his voice was laced with fear.

Everyone except Yoruichi shuddered and nodded. Uryuu unconsciously put a hand to the wound on his chest.

"One of them is out there and coming this way." Ichigo said putting a hand on his zanpakuto.

All of their eyes widened and they readied their weapons. Yoruichi and the elder were sitting there confused.

"Who is the soul reaper Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked.

"I don't remember his name, but I will never forget his face. He has blue eyes, blond hair, 3 whisker marks on each cheek and he has two zanpakuto strapped on him." Ichigo said and the thumping got closer and closer.

Yoruichi's eyes widened. This person had two zanpakuto. He must be powerful. Yoruichi also got ready incase he came to them.

There was a knock on the door that made the people who saw him tense. The door started to slide open and soon it was wide open and it revealed Naruto.

"Hey Ichigo and friends." Naruto said.

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto and held it out. "Slice, Zangetsu." His zanpakuto transformed into its shikai state. "If you've come to kill us than you'll have a hard time."

Naruto put his hands up. "Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you. I just want to know why you guys are here."

Ichigo and the others didn't drop their guards. "We are here to rescue Rukia." Ichigo said.

Naruto's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "Why do you want to save her?" Naruto asked.

"She helped me save my family and help me make the friends that are here now. This will be my way of paying her back." Ichigo said.

Naruto seemed to think for a moment. "You guys are going to need a lot of help. I think I may be able to help out."

"Why would you help us?" Tatsuki asked.

"Rukia was one of my friends in the soul reaper academy. Even though I only spent a month there we had already become fast friends. Renji and me wanted to save her, but even with our skill we were far too out numbered. I want to save her too and I can help you guys." Naruto said.

Yoruichi was looking at him in thought. 'He seems strong and has not spoken one word of deceit.' "I think we can trust him. He has not spoken one word of deceit and he speaks nothing, but the truth." Yoruichi said.

Ichigo lowered his sword. He sighed and deactivated his shikai. "Alright, I don't full trust you yet, but if your willing to help us then I guess you're an okay guy."

Naruto smiled, "Cool, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Chad."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Uryuu Ishida."

"Yoruichi."

Naruto seemed to gaze at Yoruichi for a few seconds before he spoke. "Yoruichi as in Yoruichi Shihoin the Flash Master?"

The others were confused and Yoruichi narrowed her eyes for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about." Yoruichi said.

Naruto gave a small laugh. "Yeah right. Apparently they don't know about your power." Now the other were really confused so Naruto decided to elaborate.

"I don't know if you know or not, but that cat is not just a cat. Her name is Yoruichi Shihoin. She was once head of the Shihoin clan before she abandoned the Soul Society. The special abilities of her clan allowed her transform into an animal." Naruto said.

Everyone looked shocked at that information. Yoruichi looked to be pouting. "Way to ruin my fun." There was a puff of smoke and when it cleared it revealed a tall dark skinned woman with purple hair ad yellow eyes. She was also naked.

Ichigo and the other males, beside Naruto turned away to hide their red faces. Orihime and Tatsuki were staring at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Naruto was smirking.

"See I told you so." Naruto said.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips and didn't even care that her assets were showing. "You're not affected. Are you gay or something?"

Naruto face faulted, "I'm not gay, I'll have you know." He said angrily.

Yoruichi smiled and pulled out some clothes she had brought. She put them on and the conversation began again. "So can you tell us the location of Kuukaku Shiba?" Yoruichi asked the elder. Naruto tensed when he heard the name.

Before he could answer Naruto spoke again. "Before we begin this little conversation I should send a message back to the Soul Society."

"How are you going to do that?" Orihime asked.

Naruto smirked and pulled out one of his zanpakuto. "Like this. Bankai." His sword transformed into the pure lightning blade. The others gaped at his sword. "Dioga Zeo." He then focused reiatsu and then a second Naruto appeared next to him. "You know what to do." Naruto said to the clone. It nodded and took off towards the Seireitei.

Naruto deactivated his Bankai. He could since the clone would still be active even after he deactivated it. "Carry on." Naruto said. Yoruichi got out of her shock and continued talking to the old man.

Meanwhile inside the Seireitei there was a captains meeting that was called. They were only waiting for Gin. He showed up a minute later.

"So you're hear. Captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru." Yamamoto said as Gin entered the room.

"An unexpected summon. Should I be appalled or impressed." Gin said. "And look at the distinguished crowd. The captains of the Soul Society all here just for me, or am I mistaken. I see the captain of squad 13 is conspicuously absent. What's wrong did something happen?"

"He's not feeling very well." Said the captain of squad 9, Kaname Tousen.

"Oh not again. I hope he gets well soon." Gin said.

"Quit joking around. You know that's not the reason you were summoned here." Kenpachi said. "It's my understanding that you went and played with the Ryoka by yourself and I also heard you failed. Explain yourself. You should have no problem dealing with for or five Ryoka without back up."

"I see, so you're saying they survived?" Gin asked.

"They what." Kenpachi said.

"Well I was under the impression they were dead, but I guess that my instincts are starting to fail me." Gin said scratching the back of his head.

"Stop all this monkey business right now. There's no way that captains such as us could fail to instantly tell whether an opponents spirit had disappeared or not." Mayuri Kurotsuchi said.

"Oh no not again. Old fools caught up in stupid bickering." Toushiro muttered.

"Can't you see. Your petty accusations are implying that I let them go on purpose." Gin said.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kurotsuchi shouted.

"Shut up Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi growled. "Can't you see that I was the one who was talking to him first." They both took a step towards each other. "Or perhaps you'd rather be done in by me yourself."

"What did you say?" Kurotsuchi shouted.

"So stupid." Soifon said.

"Well tempers seem high today." Shunsui whispered.

"Stop." Yamamoto yelled. "Enough of this foolishness. I think the real reason of your summoning is due to the fact that you acted alone and also permitted the target to escape. How can you defend your actions?"

"I cannot." Gin said. "Well you see there's nothing to say. I made a simple mistake. I'm not going to stand here making up excuses. I'll except any punishment you give me."

"Just a minute Ichimaru." Aizen said. "I have something I want to ask you first." Gin's smile got wider.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Yamamoto said. In came Naruto. "What do you need Naruto."

Naruto took a deep breath. "I have come to tell you that there are intruders in the Seireitei."

Everyone was immediately paying attention. "Where did you see them Naruto?" asked Aizen.

"I saw them on my patrol in the west version of Rukon. I couldn't engage them because they had someone there that could easily kill me." Naruto said.

"Oh, and who was that?" Toushiro asked.

"Yoruichi Shihoin." Naruto answered.

Everyone's eyes widened especially Soifon. Then the sound of the alarm went off. "Red alert, red alert. Intruders in the Seireitei. All squads report to positions. Repeat: intruders in the Seireitei."

"Intruders in the Seireitei." Aizen said.

"I guess they decided to make themselves known." Naruto commented. Unknown to anyone Gin's smile got wider.

End of chapter.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	7. Chapter 7

Kuukaku Shiba and Entering the Seireitei

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Now that Naruto's clone had given the message and the alarm went of the other captains were waiting for the head captains orders except Kenpachi. He just ran out the door.

"Wait Kenpachi." Aizen called. "Where are you going?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Naruto said. "Intruders are in here. He's going to go fight the strongest." The others nodded since they knew Kenpachi.

"We will decide Ichimaru's punishment later. Right now go to your squads and prepare for battle." Yamamoto said.

All captains left the meeting room. Aizen stopped right next to Gin who hasn't moved a muscle. "You really should thank the alert Gin." Aizen whispered. "But it won't save you next time."

"Why don't you come out and say it. You're not making much sense." Gin said.

"Be warned that if you try something like this again. I will kill you Ichimaru." Aizen said and then continued walking away. Little did they know that Toushiro heard the whole conversation.

Back outside in the forest section of West Rukon they were all walking to Kuukaku's house. When they saw it most of them sweat dropped.

"What the hell kind of house is that?" Ichigo asked no one.

"I don't know, but you won't catch me dead in that house." Uryuu said.

Naruto dreaded this visit for a long time. Ukitake had told him that the Shiba clan blamed him for Kaien's death. It was the reason that the Shiba clan cut its ties with Seireitei.

Soon they were in front of the house. Two really huge guards dropped down. "Stop no one is allowed to enter the Shiba household." They said. They then noticed Yoruichi giving her cute cat face.

"Master Yoruichi please forgive us. We did not know you would be here. Please come in while we inform Mistress Kuukaku." They then went inside and the rest of them followed.

"Mistress Kuukaku?" Orihime repeated.

"Well I never said it was a man. You just assumed it would be." Yoruichi said cheekily.

They walked down the house until they came across a room where the guards were kneeling. "Mistress Kuukaku you have visitors." They said nervously.

"It better be important or both of you are gonna get it." came a female voice.

They opened the door to see Kuukaku sitting on an oversized pillow smoking out a pipe. She looked up and recognized Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi? If you're here then it must be important. What is it and who are these idiots?" She asked.

"Well I think you might recognize the blond one, but the others are here with me on business." Yoruichi said.

Kuukaku looked over at Naruto and her eyes narrowed. She got up and walked over to him. When she got close enough she punched him right in the face. He barely turned his head to the side from the blow.

The others were shocked that she would just punch him like that without a reason. "What are you here for? Come to kill more of my clan?" Kuukaku growled at him.

Naruto turned his head straight again and to everyone's amazement he didn't have a mark on him. "I thought that Ukitake explained what had happened. I guess he didn't explain enough or maybe you need someone to blame." Naruto said coldly.

The others shivered a bit. They had never heard someone speak so coldly. Yoruichi was able to shake it off while the others were still shaking a bit.

Kuukaku recoiled slightly. "What are you talking about?"

"Everyone needs something to vent their anger out on. Since I was the one who had ended his life you decided that I was the perfect candidate. Besides his mind was taken over by a new breed of hollow so we had no choice, but to kill him. That is why he didn't blame the soul reapers.

He knew from the moment his mind and body were taken over that he was going to die and he would rather be dead than let a hollow control his mind. That is the reason he never blamed the soul reapers. Now put that information in your head and then maybe we can talk like civilized people." With that said Naruto walked towards the door, but before he closed the door he turned around.

"If this means anything than I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Naruto said sadly and then closed the door.

There wasn't a sound in the room. You could here a pin drop. The silence was broken by Yoruichi. "Awkward silence." She said causing the rest to face fault.

Now Naruto was sitting outside in the dark. He liked being alone at night and staring at the moon. Then his cell phone went off. He opened it up and saw that the red alert sign went active. That meant all squads went into position and Naruto knew that Squad 13 would be out here soon.

Naruto cursed under his breath and ran back in the house to warn the others. He quickly ran inside and ripped the doors open.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"The red alert just activated. All squads have been alerted to our presence. Squad 13 will be out here shortly. Whatever you planned on doing, you better do it quickly." Naruto said.

"Crap," Yoruichi cursed. "We need to hurry. Naruto how well can you control your Reiatsu?"

"I can control it almost to the level of old man Yama himself." Naruto said.

Now Yoruichi was highly impressed. "Good. Kuukaku can you please prep the launch for us?"

Kuukaku nodded. "Right, I'll get right on it." as she left the room she glanced at Naruto one last time.

"While Kuukaku is prepping the launch I want all of you to practice controlling your Reiatsu." Yoruichi said.

They sat down and started Reiatsu exercises that Naruto instructed them on. Since Uryuu had been using Reiatsu all his life he completed them first. Orihime and Tatsuki got it down next. Then Chad got it down, but Ichigo was really struggling.

Naruto stroked his chin. "Too much Reiatsu. It will take him a while to fully control it, but it's the best we can do on short notice."

Now they were all in front of a giant smoke stack. It turns out that they were going to form a Reiatsu shield around themselves to help them get into the Seireitei.

They were just about to be launched when Kuukaku approached Naruto. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted. You were right. It was wrong for me to blame you. I hope you can forgive me." Kuukaku said.

Naruto smiled, "Anything can be forgiven if given the chance. Now let's light this candle."

They all performed a shield around themselves and Kuukaku launched them into the air. Now they were flying through the air. Soon they came to the entrance to the Seireitei. they suddenly stopped as though there was an invisible shield blocking them.

"It's the Rei shield." Naruto said. "It stops all aerial possibility of entering the Seireitei. push as much Reiatsu in he shield as possible."

They pushed all of their spiritual pressure into it and it ended up breaking through, but it burst open in response, although they were floating in mid air.

"Now that they shield has destroyed we don't have much time until we fly apart. Grab a partner and stick together." Yoruichi yelled.

Tatsuki and Orihime grabbed onto each other. Uryuu was floating away, but Chad caught him and together they both got next to Tatsuki and Orihime.

"Yoruichi, go with them. They need someone who knows the ways around Soul Society." Naruto yelled. "I'll stay with Ichigo."

Yoruichi hesitated, but nodded and jumped on Chad's shoulder. Then the shield completely broke apart and they all flew away.

Yoruichi's group flew to the east and Naruto and Ichigo flew to the north towards the execution tower.

Naruto had to search for Two people who he knew would help him. They were his most trusted friends.

First he sent out a clone to find Lieutenant Renji Abarai. He sent out another clone to find the 7th seat of the 4th squad Hanatarou Yamada.

He found Renji waiting at his post. He quickly got him to follow him. He found Hanatarou trying to get around a mass of people. Naruto quickly rescued him and took him to the real Naruto and Ichigo.

Soon they were all there. "What did you call us here for?" Renji asked. He then noticed Ichigo. "What is a ryoka doing here?" he asked pulling his sword out.

"Calm down Renji. We are going to help them in saving Rukia." Naruto said.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Renji then sheathed his sword. "Hey no hard feeling about what happened in the real world." he asked Ichigo.

"Its fine." Ichigo said.

"Um, what do you need me for?" Hanatarou asked.

"One for your healing powers. Also did you finally unlock your zanpakuto's ability?" Naruto asked.

Hanatarou nodded. "Good." Naruto said. "We'll check it out later. By the way Hanatarou my friend, you've always wanted to prove yourself to Captain Unohana and I also heard that you have a little Crush on Isane's younger sister."

Hanatarou spluttered and blushed causing the others to laugh. "Come on let's go." Naruto said and they all took of towards.

"Is there a way we can go without being seen?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah," Hanatarou answered. "Follow me." he led them to a tile on the floor and he opened it up and they hopped inside and found out they were in a sewer.

"Well we could have gone to a better place." Ichigo muttered.

"This is the safest way to go with out being spotted. No one, but the 4th squad uses them. We'll be safe here." Hanatarou said as they followed him.

Meanwhile Yoruichi's group was going the same. Yoruichi also knew about the sewers and led them through them.

Soon all of them came out of the sewers on opposite sides of the execution grounds. Naruto's group got out and walked about, but soon they came face to ace with Kenpachi, Unohana, Isane, Kiyone, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Well what do we have here." Ikkaku said. "Have the Lieutenants of Squad 2 and 6 betrayed us to help the Ryoka and even a member of the 4th squad."

"Naruto, Hanatarou." Isane cried. "How could you betray us?"

"Well at least I know who the strongest one is." Kenpachi said.

"I'm sorry guys, but sometimes you have to break rules to save your friends and we will do what we must." Naruto said pulling his swords out.

Unohana didn't say anything. She just stared at Hanatarou and Kiyone hung back since she knew she wasn't strong enough to help, but she also kept staring at Hanatarou.

"Let us begin." Renji said. "Roar, Zabimaru."

"Slice, Zangetsu." Ichigo said.

"Naruto I will finally show you my real Zanpakuto. Bring light to those who do not, and never let them go to darkness," Hanatarou chanted.

To everyone's amazement his one zanpakuto split into two. They turned into old war type swords, but they were completely while. The handles were thick and the blades were long with what looked like vines going along the blades. They too were completely white.

"Hikari." Hanatarou said.

Naruto stared in awe. "Simply amazing. Nice name to. Now pick your opponents. I chose Kenpachi." He then drew his swords without activating them.

"I get the bald one." Ichigo said ticking Ikkaku off.

"I get Yumichika." Renji said.

"I guess that mans I get Isane." Hanatarou said.

They all set off against their own set of opponents. There were blades clashing and battle cries and grunts. Hell, some of the battles were already over or were coming close to being over.

Since Renji had more Stamina than Yumichika he had over powered him and broke his zanpakuto. A well-placed slash knocked him out.

Ichigo was having a hard time against Ikkaku. That damn spear of his nearly took his head off. Ichigo kept dodging his strikes an striking back whenever he could. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was enjoying himself.

Soon he managed to give a horizontal slash down Ikkaku's body and knocked him out. Ichigo got dome bad cuts on his head above his eye and a horrible wound to his arm. He used some bandages to he tore of from Zangetsu to wrap it up. He deactivated his sword and waited for the others.

Isane was in big trouble. She had long activated her zanpakuto, Itegumo, but she was still being over powered. She felt weaker and weaker by the second.

'What's going on? I keep getting weaker.' She thought.

"I see that you figured it out." Hanatarou said causing her to look at him. "The abilities of Hikari is that she can suck out the opponents Reiatsu and feed it to me making me stronger and the opponent weaker.

She also glows a different color for what power I'm using at the time. When she glows white I'm using this ability, but if she glows black, well I don't think you'll live to find out."

He slashed at her again and she barely blocked it. he then used his other blade to slash across her shoulder.

She saw it coming and tried to block it. then Hanatarou was on the other side of her. Then her zanpakuto broke and her shoulder spurted blood and she collapsed to the ground.

He deactivated his sword and sheathed it. he was happy that he didn't have to use the second ability. It turned black and it involved Hypnosis, Illusions and also poisoned the person it cuts.

He looked over to Unohana and saw her just staring at him. He couldn't bare to look at her. She must be very disappointed in him. "I'm Sorry Captain."

To his surprise Unohana smiled. "Don't apologize. You did what you thought was best and I couldn't be more proud of you for acting on your own."

Hanatarou smiled and bent down close to Isane. He then healed her shoulder. When he was finished he turned to Kiyone who was rooted to the spot.

"Sorry for this Kiyone-Chan. I hope you can forgive me." Hanatarou said with a cheesy grin an then Shunpoed away.

Kiyone blushed at being called Chan, but shook it off and went over to check on Isane. Unohana smiled and followed.

Now with Naruto and Kenpachi. Kenpachi was having the time of his life and so was Naruto. Some thought that Naruto should be placed in the 11th squad because he loves fighting strong opponents, but his abilities were needed elsewhere.

Naruto just blocked a strike from Kenpachi and gave him a slash across the shoulder. Kenpachi didn't even look affected.

"THIS IS SO DAMN FUN." Kenpachi yelled letting out more Reiatsu. Naruto also pulled out more Reiatsu to match Kenpachi.

The battle had begun again. They kept slashing their swords at each other. Kenpachi got a good slash on Naruto's torso while Naruto got him on the other shoulder and slashed him a bit across the shoulder.

Now they jumped back and observed each other. They were both panting heavily. "What do you say Captain Zaraki, one final hit with all of our Reiatsu released?" Naruto asked.

Kenpachi smirked, "I knew there was a reason I liked you boy." He then reached up and pulled his eye patch off and suddenly a bright yellow Reiatsu surrounded him. It flooded the entire area around him.

"Impressive, now it's my turn." Naruto said. Then a Reiatsu bigger than Kenpachi's flooded all around him. Unlike Kenpachi's it was blue not yellow.

They smirked at each other and charged at each other with a battle cry. Everyone else in the area came over to see what had happened. Yoruichi and the others also came over since all they confronted was some unseated officers in other squads.

When they got close enough there was a blinding flash of light and when it died down they were right in front of each other.

They both looked down and saw that they both had their opponent's sword sticking through them.

"It seems to be a draw." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, good fight kid." Kenpachi whispered back. When they pulled their swords out blood spurted from their bodies and the both fell to the ground. Kenpachi was out cold, but Naruto was still conscious.

"Naruto," Hanatarou called. He ran over to him and inspected his wounds. The people who were with him followed him.

"Don't worry I've had worse wounds." Naruto said sitting up. Bad idea since it caused his wound to bleed more. He grunted and held his stomach.

"Careful, it may not be much to you, but it's still a serious wound. We have to retreat for now and come back when your wound is more patched up." Hanatarou said. Naruto had no choice, but to nod.

"Hold on, before we go, can you please take me to Isane?" Naruto said. Hanatarou nodded and shunpoed over to them.

They appeared right in front of them. Isane had regained consciousness and they were about to go back to the 4th squad when they appeared.

"Isane," Naruto called making them look over. He slowly walked over to her. He grunted a few times since he was in pain from the battle.

When he got close enough he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, but I need to save my friend from a fate she doesn't deserve. Before I leave remember this." Naruto then kissed her right on the mouth.

It felt like hours before they pulled apart. Isane had a red tinge in her cheeks and Naruto was smiling cheekily.

Hanatarou was smiling at the scene. He waked over to Naruto and helped him stand straight.

"Well, this is goodbye for now. I hope to see you guys later if we survive." Hanatarou said. He caught Kiyone looking at him. He smiled and then shunpoed away with Naruto.

Kiyone also smiled a little bit and then they started walking away carrying the injured 11th squad members.

The others were waiting for them. Hanatarou healed Naruto first and then went to Ichigo. They hid out there for a while until nighttime and then they set out again.

They got up to the execution tower and went to the room Hanatarou said she was in. They saw her sitting in there staring out the window.

"Rukia," they all called out causing her to look at them.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that you'll get killed?" she all, but yelled at them.

"Yeah we know," Renji said, "but we made a pack that we would always watch out for each other. Remember back in the Rukon district when we met?"

Rukia could never forget that. It was forever in her memories. She had met Renji in the 65th Rukon district when they were much younger and together they looked out for each other.

"Very touching Renji." Said a voice. They turned around to see 6th squad captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Captain Kuchiki." Renji said nervously.

"It seems as though you, a member of the 4th squad and the squad 2 Lieutenant have turned traitor just to help Rukia." Byakuya said pulling his zanpakuto out. "Now you all will die."

They readied their weapons. Naruto then noticed that Yoruichi was not there anymore. Where did she go? He didn't have time to ponder it since Byakuya was about to attack.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." He said and his sword dissolved into millions of Sakura petals. They all went at them.

"Look out." Naruto said. The jumped from left to right trying to dodge the attacks, but none were working. They kept getting sliced up and bleeding heavily.

Byakuya saw that Orihime was almost out because she was on the ground panting. He sent a wave of petals at her.

Ichigo saw the attack going for her. "No," He yelled. He ran with speeds he didn't even know he had and jumped in front of the attack. The petals hit him and were slicing every inch of his body.

When it ended blood spurted everywhere from his front. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at him. Ichigo's eyes glazed over and he fell backwards onto the cold, hard ground.

Orihime's eyes widened, "Ichigo." She whispered. She crawled over to him and tried shaking him awake. "Ichigo." She said louder. He still didn't move. "ICHIGO." She yelled.

Naruto's eyes widened. He ran over to Ichigo and checked his pulse. It was there, but it was fading. "Someone grab Rukia and lets get out of here." Naruto yelled picking Ichigo up.

Renji made a dash for Rukia and right when he was about to grab her a sword went through his body. He looked down and saw the blade protruding from his stomach. He looked behind him and saw that the wielder was Byakuya himself.

"Renji," Rukia whispered horrified. Byakuya pulled his sword out and Renji fell to his knees. Just when Byakuya was about to kill him he was kicked away by someone.

He looked up and saw someone he hoped with all his heart he would never see again for the rest of his life.

He saw Yoruichi Shihoin.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked coldly.

"Such a cold attitude. I see you haven't changed a bit. You're still the angry child you always were." Yoruichi said.

Byakuya activated Senbonzakura and sent it towards them. Yoruichi picked up Renji and shunpoed to the others. "Hurry up and get out of here now. I have a plan." She said.

They each grabbed a hold of everybody and left the place. Byakuya had an impassive face on, but on the inside he was boiling in rage. He looked over to Rukia and saw her staring at the ground with small tears leaking out.

"I will speak to the Head Captain about moving your execution date up." Byakuya said coldly.

"Yes Lord Kuchiki." Rukia said and turned away from him.

Byakuya's eyes softened a bit, but then they turned back to stone cold. He then left the room. Rukia sat there sobbing quietly.

Soon the got to a far enough place and were now in a rocky area. Naruto set Ichigo on the ground and Hanatarou came over to check him. He was deathly pale and looked to be dead. He set to work and started healing him.

After what seemed like hours he had finished healing Ichigo. He had lost a lot of blood and had a lot of nasty scars on his body, but he would survive.

He then went over to Renji and healed his wound. Naruto turned to Yoruichi. "Where the hell were you when Byakuya showed up?" he asked angrily.

"I knew that Byakuya was going to show up so I ran back to get something and then got get you guys and bring you here." Yoruichi explained.

"Well, what did you get?" Naruto asked.

Yoruichi pulled out some white board. "This is a device that forces your Zanpakuto spirit out and can allow you to achieve Bankai within three days."

"Wow," Hanatarou said. "Who invented this?"

"That would be former Squad 12 captain Kisuke Urahara." Yoruichi answered.

"How do we use it?" Naruto asked.

"Just stab your sword into it." Yoruichi said.

"Good invention, but Renji and I can already do Bankai." Naruto said. "I can do Bankai for one of my swords and can materialize my other one so I'll go train over there."

After Naruto walked away Ichigo began to stir and then he woke up. He groaned as he sat up. His groan alerted the others. Orihime ran towards him and hugged him while crying into his shoulder.

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought you were dead when that man sliced you up. I'm sorry for almost getting you killed." She cried.

"Well I'm still here so it's okay. Besides I can't let a friend die." Ichigo said.

After getting briefed on the situation he and Hanatarou went to work on trying to activate Bankai.

Naruto was in the clearing and then a blond haired man came out of his sword. "It seems you are ready for your test." He then held up his own version of Baou. "Let us begin."

Naruto pulled out Baou. "Reign from the heavens, Baou."

His sword turned to the yellow shade of lightning and he and Baou had begun their battle. Back with Ichigo and Hanatarou. They both managed to draw out their zanpakuto spirits with that board and were now trying to activate Bankai.

Back in the Seireitei things had gone from bad to worse. First Captain Aizen was found dead and his Lieutenant went berserk and tried to kill Gin, but Kira interfered. Soon they were stopped and arrested by Toushiro.

Then the execution date was changed again. Now it was in two days instead of 9 days. They only had two days until they went back to save Rukia.

Two days later their training was up. They had all done their best in their training and now they were heading back.

Back up in the Seireitei some guards were escorting Rukia to the execution ground. The very sad thing is that they had been informed of the betrayal of Hanatarou Yamada, Renji Abarai and Naruto Uzumaki.

Isane had managed to inform Soifon and all the people who respected Naruto and they all believed her. The other Lieutenants couldn't believe that two of their own would betray them like that. All the other captains also didn't believe it.

Juushiro and Shunsui had gotten a mysterious note saying to use this special package to save Rukia. True to the note there was a package with the note and it had the Shihoin clan symbol on it.

They understood who it was from and devised a plan to save Rukia.

Right now at the execution grounds all captains and Lieutenants, except Juushiro and Shunsui, were there for the execution.

The guards led Rukia up to the Sokyokyu. The head captain stepped up to the front. "Today is the date of Rukia Kuchiki's execution. Kuchiki since you are about to die would you like any last requests?" he asked.

Rukia looked up. Her stare was emotionless and when Byakuya saw it he felt a little guilt and sorrow, but once again, he schooled his expression once again.

"No head captain. I'm about to die so requests mean nothing to me. Now can we get on with this?" Rukia asked tonelessly.

Yamamoto looked at her sadly, although no one could tell. He really didn't want to do this, but if the Central 46 demanded it then he had no choice.

"Very well. Let the execution begin." Yamamoto said. Steel blocks wrapped around Rukia's hands and feet and bringing pulling her to the top. "Release the Sokyokyu." Yamamoto said.

They released it and, what looked like; a giant phoenix erupted from the blade and hovered there until given the order to go.

Rukia stared at the giant bird. 'The Sokyokyu. It seems that this is it. Oh well I lived long enough. I got to be great friends with Ichigo and the others. I was in the academy with Renji and the others.

Then I'm in Squad 13 under the best captain, Juushiro Ukitake. Then learning under the tutelage of Kaein. Then training with Naruto ho had helped me unlock Shikai and master more Kido spells.

Even living in the Kuchiki family was alright. I just wish that Byakuya cared for me and talked to me for a second Even a small 'hello' would be nice.

They are my friends and my family and I love them all so much, but I'll never see them again.' Her thoughts ended when Yamamoto spoke out.

"Now go Sokyokyu." He yelled.

Rukia watched as the giant bird descended towards her. She closed her eyes and awaited the death that would take her life.

She waited, but she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and saw Ichigo standing there holding the Sokyokyu back with nothing, but his hand.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered. She then became furious. "You idiot. You should have left this place. Why did you come back?"

"I have a debt to repay." Ichigo said calmly. "You save my families life and my life. The least I can do is save you from death. Besides Renji, Naruto and Hanatarou are also risking their lives to save you."

Rukia's eyes widened, then she smiled. "Your all idiots, but thank you all."

Ichigo smiled, "No problem, come on guys we have a job to do." Then everyone else who came with them showed up. Renji, Naruto and Hanatarou were now standing next to Ichigo and the others were down on the ground out of sight.

The four on the top had undergone a change of clothes. Ichigo had a brown trench coat around his neck flapping in the breeze. Renji was wearing a black scarf around his neck. Hanatarou was wearing a sleeveless kimono top with black and white trench coat hanging around his neck like Ichigo. Naruto wasn't wearing a top. The only thing he had on from the waist up was a black headband.

Then Juushiro and Shunsui showed up with some of their subordinates. The had a large cannon with the Shihoin clan symbol on it.

They poured a lot of Reiatsu in it and fired it at the Sokyokyu and it completely demolished it.

Then Ichigo stabbed his zanpakuto into the Sokyokyu cross and it was obliterated. He caught Rukia and jumped down next to the others who just came into sight.

He handed her to Chad. "Take her out of here and get her somewhere safe. That is your mission." Ichigo said.

Chad nodded and ran in the opposite direction with Tatsuki, Orihime and Uryuu following.

Yamamoto slammed his walking stick on the ground angrily. "I want all Lieutenants to go after them now."

The Lieutenants charged after them, but before they could get very far Naruto and Renji appeared in front of them.

Then Ichigo and Hanatarou appeared behind the Lieutenants. They each stabbed their zanpakuto in the ground and waited for them to charge them.

They were each defeated easily. They were taken down with one punch and none of them had to use their zanpakuto.

Then they sensed four people running at them. They each took a grip on their zanpakuto and turned around to block the blades of four captains.

Ichigo blocked Byakuya.

Renji blocked Kurotsuchi.

Hanatarou blocked Tousen.

Naruto blocked Sajin.

"Captain Komamura, Captain Tousen." Naruto said surprised. "I didn't expect you two to attack unless you're attacked first."

"Always expect the unexpected Uzumaki." Tousen said.

"Naruto how dare you stand there and act surprised. You betrayed everyone, every one of us. You shall not be forgiven, nor will you Abarai." Sajin said.

"I can see your moves Byakuya. Either I've gotten a lot faster or you've gotten slow." Ichigo said.

"Watch your tongue Kurosaki. You'll soon be dead anyway." Byakuya retorted.

Renji stared at Kurotsuchi. "Captain Kurotsuchi, I never expected anything like this from you."

"Well Abarai even I get bored at times. Besides the head captain is watching and if I don't do something I'll get in trouble." Kurotsuchi said.

Hanatarou looked at them ad then at the captains. "Guys I think its time we use it." he said.

They looked at each other and nodded. They then jumped back a few feet. They each held their swords out and shouted simultaneously,

"BANKAI."

Evil Cliffhanger. (Insert evil laughter.)

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	8. Chapter 8

4 on 4 battles, Big Surprises and Aizen's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

There was a huge burst of reiatsu that blinded everybody and caused them to cover their eyes. The intense spiritual pressure caused all the lower ranks to collapse to their knees and gasp for air.

When the light died down they saw them in totally different outfits. Renji had on a baboon top over his soul reaper uniform and his sword was gigantic and had a snake's head.

Hanatarou now had a black and white angel wing and a black and white zanpakuto in each hand.

Ichigo now had an all black outfit and his normal zanpakuto was now much smaller and it was all black with a chain hanging off the hilt.

Naruto now had a black trench coat on except this one had yellow flames at the bottom. Also his entire blade was made of yellow lightning.

"Heheou Zabimaru."

"Genryuu Hikari."

"Tensa Zangetsu."

"Gigano Baou."

No one could believe their eyes. A mere Ryouka, two Lieutenants and a 4th squad member for God sake had activated what took normal soul reapers centuries to activate.

"Renji, since when were you able to use Bankai?" Byakuya asked.

Renji smirked a bit. "While I may respect you captain you are completely oblivious when it comes to your own subordinates. I've been able to use Bankai for years now."

"Since all of you have Bankai," Tousen started. "We should take this seriously." They all jumped away and started their own respective battle.

NARUTO VS SAJIN

They jumped away and started battling. Naruto ran at Sajin with speed that only a captain could possess. He swung his blade, but Sajin dodged it.

"Pretty good Captain Komamura. You have to be pretty fast to dodge my Bankai." Naruto commented.

"All captains know the abilities of others zanpakuto." Sajin said dodging another strike.

Naruto struck again, but Sajin dodged it again. This continued on for a while before Naruto got frustrated.

"Fight back damn it. Fight back." Naruto shouted firing a blast of lightning from his fingertips.

Sajin sighed, "Such arrogance, but if that is what you want then so be it. Bankai," a giant suit of armor with a sword appeared behind Sajin. It appeared to follow all his movements. "Kokujou Tengen Myooh."

"Well this could be a problem." Naruto said getting ready as both Sajin and the suit of armor came charging at him.

RENJI VS KUROTSUCHI

Renji and Kurotsuchi stared at each other until Kurotsuchi acted. "Hado # 4 Byakurai." A blast of blue lightning erupted from his fingertips and headed straight for Renji.

Renji watched calmly as the blast headed straight for him. He held his hand out and the lightning connected with his hand and then it dissipated. Renji didn't have a mark anywhere on his hand.

Kurotsuchi seemed interested. "Well it seems I should take you seriously even though I really shouldn't."

Renji swung his sword at Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi dodged it. Renji smirked and gave a slight twitch of his hand. It traveled upwards back towards Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi cursed and pulled his zanpakuto out and blocked the attack, but it pushed him back. It was so strong that it broke through his defense and caught him on the arm.

Kurotsuchi landed on the ground. "Well it seems you're better than I thought and now I'll destroy you." He held his zanpakuto in front of him. "Bankai."

His zanpakuto morphed into a living-breathing thing that looked like a mutant alien baby that had a caterpillar body. It also kept releasing an ominous purple smoke.

Kurotsuchi chuckled darkly, "Behold Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou."

Renji immediately covered his mouth and nose since he didn't trust that purple smoke. He sent Zabimaru towards Kurotsuchi, but his Bankai blocked it and threw it back at Renji.

'This could take a while.' Renji thought.

ICHIGO VS. BYAKUYA

Ichigo stared at Byakuya with a cold look that didn't suit him very well. Byakuya still had his cold emotionless expression on his face.

"You look like you have something to say." Byakuya said.

"Your damn right I do." Ichigo said coldly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Don't you care that Rukia was going to be killed?"

Byakuya responded in an equal cold tone. "It is none of your concern. She has broken a law of the Seireitei and she must receive punishment."

"Does execution an equal punishment for giving a human soul reaper powers?" Ichigo yelled.

That question made Byakuya think for a moment. Did she really deserve execution? Soon his eyes flashed back to cold and uncaring. "As I've said before it doesn't matter anymore. I will capture Rukia and this time I shall execute her myself."

"I won't let you do that." Ichigo said grabbing his brown cloak and threw it off into the wind. "I still have a promise to keep so I can't fail here." When he said this he thought of Karin and Yuzu and their sad faces when he left.

"Very well," Byakuya said. "Then this place shall be your grave. This time I'll make sure I've killed you."

He then held his sword so that the blade was facing the ground. He let go of the sword and it disappeared into the ground.

"Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." A lot of blades came flying at Ichigo and were about to get him when.

"Hado # 33 Sokatsui." Ichigo said and then a big blue flash came out of his fingertips and the Sakura petals were scattered about.

Byakuya's eyes widened, 'He didn't know Kido last time. One of them must have taught him some Kido.'

"You're going to have do better than that to beat me Byakuya Kuchiki." Ichigo said.

'This might be tougher than I thought.' Byakuya thought.

HANATAROU VS TOUSEN

There battle had already begun and Hanatarou had a slight advantage since his Bankai granted him extra speed and allowed him to fire needles out of his wings.

Tousen had almost gotten him a few times, but Hanatarou was just too fast for him to get. Then he jumped back to avoid another strike. He then jumped into the air.

"Suzumushi Nishiki, Benihikou." Lots of blades formed in front of him and with a swing of his sword they all sailed at Hanatarou.

When the scene cleared Hanatarou's wings were surrounding him. The blades had barely pierced an inch. Hanatarou flexed his wings and the blades flew away.

"Surely you can do better Captain Tousen." Hanatarou said.

Tousen held his sword out. "Cry out, Suzumushi." Hanatarou couldn't see or hear anything for a few seconds.

He sensed Tousen coming up behind him. He turned around and blocked the strike from Tousen.

"You are good Yamada. It would be an insult not to take you seriously." Tousen jumped back and put his hand on the end of the ring on his guard.

The ring spun and expanded. "Bankai." The rings multiplied and spread around the both of them. Then it got really dark and Hanatarou heard the distinct sound of chirping crickets before his world was dark and he couldn't hear.

"Suzumushi Tsuishiki Enmacorogi." Tousen said even though he knew that Hanatarou couldn't hear him.

Back on the sidelined things had gone from bad situation to "Come the Fuck on." Yoruichi showed up and too Soifon to another area to battle.

Yamamoto had followed Ukitake and Kyorakuto another area to fight them. Finally Unohana took the ones who were injured back to the fourth squad building for treatment.

Currently no one was left since Hitsugaya went to check something out in the Central 46 chambers with Rangiku.

Then a Senkai gate opened and three people stepped through. "It's been 25 years since I last set foot in this place. It hasn't changed a bit." The person who said this was a tall man with spiky black white hair and a normal sized zanpakuto strapped to his waist.

"This place is quite amazing." This voice was a female voice that still belonged to a child. She had short brown hair and a zanpakuto the size of a wakizashi on her waist.

"We're not here to sight see. We're hear to help nii-san." Said another female voice only it sounded more tougher. She had short black hair and a slightly longer zanpakuto than the other female strapped to her waist.

If you can't guess who it is then you suck worse than Sakura in Naruto.

"Hey" Yelled Sakura in the back round.

Oh God she escaped the Mental Hospital. One moment please.

STANDBY

One minute later filled with screams and grunts. Sorry about that, that was an unwanted interruption. Anyway back to the story.

It was none other than the rest of the Kurosaki family. Isshin sighed, "I know Karin. We made a promise that we would help him and that's exactly what were going to do."

"Yuzu," Karin said. "Can you sense him nearby?"

Yuzu looked to be concentrating for a moment before her eyes snapped open. "He's over there. He seems to be battling someone very strong."

"Alright, lets go." Isshin said and they all took off in Ichigo's direction.

BACK WITH RENJI

Renji was panting like crazy. Kurotsuchi didn't look it, but he was quite strong. His poison had done quite a number on Renji and he could feel himself getting weak.

He finally came up with a way that could defeat him. He launched Zabimaru at him one more time.

Kurotsuchi sighed, " When are you going to realize that you can't beat me." Ashisogi Jizou blocked his attack again.

Renji smirked, "Take this Hikotsu Taiho." A giant red ball of reiatsu burst from the tip of the mouth and completely blasted through his Bankai and destroyed it along with over half of Kurotsuchi himself.

Renji panted as he watched Kurotsuchi fall to the ground. Then he started coughing more and fell to his knees. 'It seems like this is it for me… for now I hope.' Renji's Bankai then deactivated and he passed out.

NARUTO VS SAJIN

Naruto was getting tired. Granted Sajin was also getting tired since he never had to use his Bankai for this long before. He threw another attack at Naruto, but Naruto dodged it and prepared his own attack.

"Aresemu Gadyuudan." Naruto called and a swirling fire ball flew out of his sword and hit the giant warrior in the arm, which blasted it apart.

They were both getting prepared for another attack when Sajin suddenly stiffened. He looked towards the west and suddenly his eyes widened and he turned back to Naruto.

"Sorry, but this will have to continue some other time. Something else just came up." He then flashed stepped away leaving Naruto there confused.

He then focused on where he was looking and saw that he was looking at a hill in the distance.

He couldn't sense what was there so he decided to follow him after he made sure that everyone else was okay first. He shunpoed over to Ichigo.

HANATAROU VS. TOUSEN

Hanatarou couldn't see a thing and he couldn't hear a thing. Tousen had got some very good hits and was bleeding pretty badly.

He tried to think of a way that might help him win. He found himself asking what would Captain Zaraki do? He thought and he came up with a crazy plan that just might work.

Tousen made a move to stab him and it connected. 'Wait, he didn't even try to dodge it.' Hanatarou then grabbed Tousen's zanpakuto and he found out that he could see and hear again.

"Hey, nice to see you again." Hanatarou said and slashed Tousen with the black zanpakuto in his left hand.

Suddenly Tousen all kinds of horrific things that should not be described on here. It was so shocking that it forced him to release his Bankai.

Hanatarou landed on the ground and was panting a lot. Tousen was also panting before he stiffened like Sajin did and then he stood up shaking.

"I'm sorry, but this must end." Tousen said and then flash stepped away to the same hill that Sajin did only he got there a few seconds earlier than he did.

ICHIGO VS BYAKUYA

Ichigo was having a really tough time. Byakuya had activated his own move called Senkai. Now they were surrounded in a dome of shining pink swords. Ichigo was fighting him on even grounds.

He was concentrating on Byakuya so much that he didn't even notice his family had shown up and was watching him.

Karin and Yuzu were shocked that their brother was so strong. Isshin couldn't help, but feel pride for his son.

Byakuya then jumped back and then he sensed the others that were watching. Without taking his eyes of Ichigo. "It looks like we have guests." Byakuya said.

Ichigo looked to right and his eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" he yelled.

"We came to help you Ichigo." Isshin said.

"You should have stayed away. Damn it you even dragged Yuzu and Karin into this. Just leave quickly." Ichigo was about to run towards them when Byakuya's sword stabbed through his foot stopping him in his tracks.

"Hado #4," Byakuya began placing his fingers right in front of Ichigo's heart. "Byakurai." The lightning entered his body and blasted right through his chest to everyone, but Byakuya's, horror.

Back in the real world Ichigo's real body, which had Kon inside of it, started convulsing and then fell to the ground and disintegrated leaving only a little pill.

Back in Seireitei everyone watched as the lightning disappeared and Ichigo was standing there with his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

Then his family watched in horror as he threw his head down and vomited up a lot of blood. "Ichigo," Karin yelled and was about to charge in.

"Karin, stay back." Ichigo yelled.

She stopped and watched as Ichigo struggled to stand. Byakuya then walked up to Ichigo. "So you are still able to stand Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo grunted and raised his head. "Damn straight." Then he gasped and his body started shaking. 'My body, I can't move.'

"I gather you thought my movements got faster after activating my Senkai. All that technique does is to compress my numerous sword fragments in order to increase its killing capabilities. I haven't gotten faster." Byakuya said as the current sword he was holding disintegrated.

"So what you're saying is that I've gotten slower." Ichigo gasped feeling weaker.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about. you have defeated many high level soul reapers. You have gone far beyond what anyone thought you were capable of. you even survived slashed from my Senbonzakura, but you can feel it now can't you. You're body is dieing." Byakuya said.

Karin, Yuzu and Isshin all gasped in shock, but they couldn't get inside Byakuya's Senkai. They could only watch in horror.

Byakuya continued, "You're only a human and you have limits just like everyone. You have reached that limit." Byakuya raised his hand and a new sword materialized in his hand. He gripped it and raised it above his head. "This is the end Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo could feel his world getting dark. His vision was fading. 'Move, move damn it. why am I here. Have I come this far just to lose. It's all for nothing if I don't win.'

Byakuya's blade came down to kill Ichigo. 'I want to win. I NEED TO WIN' a high pitched voice scoffed.

Then Ichigo's hand shot up and caught the blade. White particles started forming around his face. "You idiot. It's a real problem for me if you get yourself killed." The high pitched voice came from Ichigo and made everyone, even Byakuya, shudder.

"That's impossible. Who or what are you?" Byakuya demanded.

The voice giggled. "You want to know who I am." The voice giggled louder. "I have…" Ichigo raised his head and his face had half a white mask on it and his normal hazel eyes were yellow with black behind it, "no name."

Then he slashed Byakuya across the chest and his blood sprayed everywhere. Ichigo then started cackling and laughing like a madman and it scared his family big time.

"Ichigo what a complete amateur you are. Don't you know? You never take your eyes off the enemy even if your loved ones are right next to you. It just might get you killed. You really are a hopeless case." Ichigo cackled and then shattered the sword he grabbed from Byakuya.

"So I'll show you how you're really supposed to fight." Byakuya glared at Ichigo and materialized another sword in his hand. Ichigo then fired an energy blast at Byakuya, but he dodges it.

He then appeared above Byakuya and fired at him again. Byakuya dodged once again even though the attacks were getting faster.

Then he appeared in front of him and fired one blast from his sword and then fired a second one off to the side. Both came right at Byakuya.

Byakuya jumped in the air to dodge it. then Ichigo appeared behind him and gripped his shoulder causing Byakuya to turn around to see his laughing face. Then another blast that was a lot more powerful than the rest hit Byakuya at point blank range.

Once the explosion was clear Byakuya looked a little worse for wear. Blood was dripping from his chest wound and from a new wound on his head and shoulder. His hair clipping were also shattered.

"This twisted reiatsu." Byakuya panted. "That white mask. Are you a hollow?" when he asked that the Kurosaki family gasped in horror.

'No way he can't be, he just can't be.' Yuzu and Karin prayed almost crying.

'I recognize that now. No, Kisuke I am so going to kill you when we get home.' Isshin thought with his fists tightening in rage.

The evil Ichigo giggled again. "Who cares I don't have to tell you anything because as soon as I finish with you you're going to disappear." Disappear was said in Ichigo's real voice and caused everyone to look up.

The evil Ichigo's eyes widened as his hand came up and grabbed the mask and started tearing at it with a lot of angry grunts.

He kept tearing and the evil Ichigo screamed a little. "I don't need you stop interfering." Yelled Ichigo's voice.

The evil Ichigo grunted. "You're the one who's interfering. Don't you get it? I was about to kill him. You would win if you just leave it to me." He grunted again as the mask came loser and loser.

He wobbled around and waved his zanpakuto randomly. "You fool, damn you." He screamed as the mask finally shattered.

When the mask shattered an earth splitting scream was let out and a great burst of reiatsu exploded out of him knocking everyone, but Byakuya over.

The remains of the mask disintegrated leaving Ichigo panting for breath. When he raised his head they were relieved to see he was back to normal.

Byakuya stared at him with wide eyes. "Sorry about that. That was an unwelcome interruption."

(Just like Sakura. LOL.)

He steadied himself into his stance. 'An interruption, that's what that was to him? I think he means that if he continued to fight me in that form then even if he had defeated me the victory wouldn't have been truly his.' Byakuya thought.

"Very well," Byakuya said. "I won't ask you to explain what that thing was. I don't think either of us have enough strength to continue this fight for much longer."

Ichigo nodded. "One final attack to decide the winner of the match." Byakuya nodded and they charged their attacks.

Byakuya fired his biggest barrage of cherry blossoms at Ichigo and Ichigo fired his most powerful Getsuga Tenshou at Byakuya.

When the attacks connected there was a big explosion. When it cleared it showed them both still standing, but then Byakuya's zanpakuto shattered and blood gushed out of a new wound on his chest.

After Byakuya acknowledged Ichigo as the winner Ichigo seemed to have finally driven it into Byakuya's head that family is worth fighting to the death for.

Byakuya's eyes widened in realization. His eyes then softened and he disappeared using shunpo. Ichigo then chuckled and fell to the ground unconscious.

The last thing he heard was his sisters calling him. The last thing he thought was, 'Dad I'm going to kick your ass later for bringing them into this.' He then passed out.

Some time later he woke up and found his family, Naruto, Renji and Hanatarou surrounding him. "Hey welcome back from the dead. How you feeling?" Naruto asked.

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Tired and sore, but other than that I feel great."

After a short reunion with his family and beating the shit out of his dad for involving his sisters Naruto spoke up.

"Don't get to comfortable yet Ichigo. I sense something going on over at that hill." He pointed to the hill that was in the exact opposite direction of the Sokoukyo hill.

"What makes you say that?" Isshin asked.

"While I was fighting Captain Komamura he suddenly stiffened and shunpoed over to that hill." Naruto said.

"Now that you mention it, so did Captain Tousen. You think something might be going on over there?" Hanatarou asked.

Naruto asked. "Probably, grab onto someone and we'll shunpo over there." 3karin hopped on Renji's back. Ichigo helped Isshin and Yuzu climbed on Hanatarou's back which made her blush a little.

Ichigo couldn't take anyone with him since he was still tired. They all shunpoed over to the area.

When they got there they saw the supposedly dead captain Aizen use Hado # 90 on Captain Komamura. They watched in horror as lacerations appeared on his body and he fell to the ground dead.

Then they looked around and saw all of Ichigo's friends on the ground out cold as well. Aizen had walked towards Rukia and picked her up by the collar and dragged her back to everyone else.

"Oh look who it is. Captain Kurosaki it's been awhile." Aizen said. Isshin glared at him. "The others as well. Rukia look at all the others who came to save you."

Renji got really pissed off. "Get your filthy hands off her." He charged at Aizen ignoring the pleas for him to stop.

Aizen then appeared behind Renji with his zanpakuto drawn and then a deep wound appeared on Renji's shoulder causing him to pass out.

"Renji." Naruto, Hanatarou, Ichigo and Rukia yelled.

"Oh no, you shouldn't be moving." Gin said walking up to them and flaring his reiatsu. Yuzu and Karin fell to the ground since they weren't strong enough to withstand it.

Because the others were weak from fighting or having their reiatsu cut off for two long they weren't able to move.

Aizen then went on explaining his plan and what he did to complete it. he then explained why Rukia was going to be executed. It turns out he killed Central 46 and had been making their decisions for the past two months.

He then went on to explain a device the Hougoukyu. When he explained that Urahara had put it in Rukia's body Isshin was silently seething. How could Kisuke bee so naïve and be such a smart man at the same time.

Then he pulled out a ;little capsule and clicked it. his arm then turned scaly and plunged it into Rukia's chest, much to everyone's horror, and pulled out a small thing shaped like a hexagonal diamond.

"I never thought it would be this small." Aizen said looking at the Hougoukyu. "It's a shame, but I don't have anymore use for you. Kill her Gin."

"Well if I must." Gin said pulling out his sword. "Shoot to kill, Shinsou." His sword extended and shot right for Rukia and then blood went flying, but it wasn't Rukia's or anyone else who was currently there.

It was Byakuya's.

Gin's sword came out and Byakuya fell to his knees as Rukia cradled him. Aizen walked up to them and was about to finish them himself when Jidanbou came flying down from the sky with Kuukaku on his shoulder.

Reiatsu started building up in her hand. She shot her hand out and yelled, "Hado # 63 Raikohou." The lightning blast headed straight for Aizen, but he dodged it.

Then there was a hand keeping his sword sheathed and another one at his neck. It was Yoruichi and Soifon. "This is another face I haven't seen in a long time."

"Don't do it. if you move so much as a muscle," began Yoruichi.

"Then we're going to cut of your head." Soifon finished.

"Yes I can see that." Aizen said calmly.

Meanwhile Tousen had been restrained by his Lieutenant, Hisagi and Gin had been restrained by Rangiku.

"Sorry Captain Aizen, we got caught." Gin said and Aizen only chuckled softly.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but it's time to go." Aizen said.

"Soifon, get away from him." Yoruichi yelled and they jumped back just in time as a yellow light enveloped Aizen. The sky opened up and a bunch of menos grande appeared. the light then enveloped Tousen and Gin.

"Well that was a bit of a let down." Gin said. " I was enjoying that. I wouldn't have minded being your captive a little longer. So long Rangiku." He turned around to look at her and looked genially sad. "Maybe next time."

Then they started rising into the sky. Yamamoto explained that it was impossible for them to reach them once they were enveloped by that light.

"No." Naruto shouted. "I'll at least get one of them." He ran towards them ignoring the pleas from his captain to stop.

"Dioga Zeo." He yelled and made twelve copies of himself. "All of you on my signal. Now."

"Dioga Raigurur."

"Dioga Ginnisudan."

"Aresemu Gadyuudan."

"Emaryion Bascado."

Four extremely large attacks went at them. Aizen, Gin and Tousen erected a very strong barrier.

"Second Wave." Naruto shouted.

"Babiou Conobiou."

"Goraiyou Di baren."

"Shaou Niodoruka."

"Dioga Kuffaryuudon."

"Jiborou Si Don."

"Fanon Riou Diou."

All 10 attacks hit the barriers around them and they had to push a lot of reiatsu into it to keep it up. No one noticed that Aizen's zanpakuto seemed to be glowing an eerie white.

"Gyan Bagyamu Soruudan." The 11th clone shouted as his attack hit down and then Aizen's glowing zanpakuto got noticed by everyone. Then a white ball emerged from Aizen's Zanpakuto and then it took a form.

It took the form of Kaien Shiba and everyone's eyes widened. Then another ball came out and took the form of Miyako Shiba.

"Hey Naruto." Kaien said.

"Kaien, Miyako." Naruto whispered shocked.

"Don't stop fighting. Hold on a little longer." Miyako said.

Then a third ball of energy came out and it took the shape of an older version of Rukia. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock. "Hisana." He whispered.

The lady known as Hisana looked down and smiled at Byakuya. "Hello Byakuya. I missed you." She said.

Naruto finally snapped out of his shock and gathered energy into his own Zanpakuto. He jumped into the air. "Baou Zakerga." Three dragons emerged from his zanpakuto . one was yellow, one was black and the last was white.

It smashed into the barrier and it shattered. Aizen, Gin and Tousen jumped away, but the Hougoukyu got hit and it was split into four pieces.

Aizen scowled. This would set his plan back by a few years at least. They jumped into the portal into the sky and disappeared into Hueco Mundo.

'Damn it.' naruto thought before he fell the ground unconscious.

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I've decided to change the pairing a little bit.

Instead of Kuukaku being with Naruto, Nel will.

Momo will now be with Kira and Karin will be Toushiro. Also Yuzu and Kiyone will be with Hanatarou.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


	9. Chapter 9

Recoveries and Promotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

It was now sunset on top of Sokyokyu hill. Medics were rushing everywhere trying to heal the injured.

"Groups two and three care to Captain Kuchiki. Groups six, seven and eight care to Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Uzumaki." Shouted the third seat of squad 3.

After the shock of seeing Aizen's betrayal, Naruto's moves and the spirits of three people who were once dead come back to life they started tending to the injured.

"Hurry, Lieutenant Abarai is in need of level six surgery. Lieutenant Uzumaki is so low on reiatsu that his life could go any second." He shouted.

The medics that surrounded Naruto were pumping reiatsu into his body to stop him from dieing. The people around him were Yoruichi, Soifon, Isane, and Rangiku.

The third seat then looked at the ryoka. "Group nine and ten see to the ryoka." He said.

"But sir," started one of them.

"But nothing." He cut him off. "You've all been made aware of their status. They are the saviors of the Soul Society, go."

"Yes sir." They said and went of to heal the Ichigo and friends. Renji was being gently lowered onto a stretcher and was going to be transported to the fourth squad medical center.

Then Captain Unohana appeared on the hill riding on Minazuki. Isshin walked over there and got there as soon as she landed.

"It's been a long time Retsu." He said.

"Isshin." She said surprised. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Things came up." Isshin said. "So where did you just come from?"

"I just came back from the medical center. Captain Hitsugaya was injured by Aizen and is now in the recovery center."

"Is he okay?" Isshin asked concern for his young pupil.

"Right now his condition could go either way, but since he was trained under you he should be just fine." Unohana said. "Status report." She said to the third seat.

"Right." He said. "There's Captain Kuchiki, the ryoka and Lieutenant Uzumaki. Captain Kuchiki is weak right now, but he is recovering. The ryoka are being seen to by group nine and ten and Lieutenant Uzumaki is having a reiatsu charge. Right now he's out, but he is slowly getting better."

Unohana nodded. "I see. Then it appears I don't need to help anyone."

The person who looked like and older version of Rukia was beside Byakuya and Rukia herself didn't know whom to look at.

She new that Hisana was Byakuya's wife, but wasn't she supposed to be dead. She didn't know what the hell was going on.

Hisana smiled softly down at Byakuya. "You acted recklessly Byakuya, but it was for a good thing." Byakuya was too tired to retort all he could do was pant and try to stay awake.

"Rukia." He finally said. Rukia's head snapped up and looked over to him. "Come hear please."

She walked over to him and he took her hand in his. "If it's worth anything Rukia. I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've done." He finally passed out.

Rukia had unshed tears in her eyes and held his limp hand. 'I forgive you brother.' She thought. Hisana smiled softly and decided to explain to Rukia later.

Back with Naruto he was finally in a stable condition. Kaien and Miyako were sitting right beside him. Kukaku was sitting next to Kaien. She had a million questions going through her head.

How the hell were Kaien and Miyako alive? That was one of them. She was looking forward to one thing. The look on Ganju's face when he saw that his older brother was still alive.

Finally after everyone was healed enough Unohana addressed her squad members. "Now everyone get them on stretchers. They may be out of danger, but they need their rest. We will now escort them to the recovery center."

"Yes captain." The said. Since Hanatarou was the only one who was les injured, granted he did have a deep wound, but he healed as son as Aizen left, he helped transport people.

Isshin, Karin and Yuzu watched as Ichigo was taken away to the recovery center. "What do we do now?" Karin asked.

"We're going to go visit an old friend of mine. I haven't seen him since I left this place." Isshin said.

"Who is he?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"My old subordinate named Toushiro Hitsugaya." He said and took them to the recovery center. Once he got there he asked which room he was in.

Toushiro was currently lying in his bed asleep, but he wouldn't be asleep for long. The door opened and they walked in. Karin couldn't help, but blush a bit at his handsome face.

"Oi Toushiro wake up already." Isshin called loudly.

Toushiro grumbled in his sleep. "It's too early to deal with you Captain." He mumbled not paying attention to what he was saying.

Isshin smirked and counted down from five to zero. On zero Toushiro's eyes sprung open and he sat up. His whole entire right shoulder and most of his torso was wrapped up in bandages.

"Captain Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" Toushiro asked shocked.

"That's a nice hello." Isshin muttered sarcastically "My son was part of the ryoka so I came back to help him."

"You mean your son is carrot top?' Toushiro asked smirking.

Isshin snickered quietly and Karin and Yuzu giggled quietly. Toushiro turned his gaze to them making them quiet immediately under his gaze.

"So, who are the squirts?" Toushiro asked bluntly.

Karin got a tick mark above her eye. "Who are you calling squirt midget."

Now Toushiro got a tick mark on his head. "What did you say pipsqueak?"

Karin got more tick marks above her eyes. "You heard me shorty."

The two of them glared with lightning coming out of their eyes. Isshin was openly laughing and Yuzu was trying to suppress her giggles, but was failing miserably.

This could go on for a while. Next patient.

Ichigo and Naruto were in the same room and were currently by themselves, but not for long.

"Hey Ichigo." Naruto said

"What." He said.

"How was your first battle against a captain?" he asked.

"It was challenging, but during the battle something weird happened." Ichigo said. He continued. "I was hit with Byakuya's kido right in the heart and I could fell my body shutting down, but I wasn't dead.

Then right when Byakuya was about to kill me it felt like something took over my body. It felt evil, almost like a hollow."

Naruto's eyes widened. 'It can't be. I have a theory for the first incident, but if the second is what I think it is then he'll have some problems in the future.'

"Ichigo." Naruto said getting his attention. "I have a theory about the first thing you said."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Since you were still a spirit with a human body your spirit couldn't die unless your body died first. When Captain Kuchiki hit you in the heart it might have killed your real body back in the real world."

Ichigo's eyes widened. If what he said was true then he wouldn't be able to see his family or friends ever again, or so he thought.

Hanatarou was sitting outside of the squad four barracks on top of the roof. After the whole mess was over he had gained a lot more respect and no longer got bullied by other people.

For the second time in his life he felt as happy as he could. The last time he felt this way was when he was found in the Rukon district by Unohana 70 years ago.

He had been a small child at the time. He immediately started calling her kaa-san until he learned about the Gotei thirteen and after that he would only address her as captain.

"Hanatarou." Said a voice. He turned around to see Kiyone.

"Kiyone-chan." Hanatarou said. Kiyone walked over and sat next to him.

"I just wan to say that what you did was very brave. I don't think half the people in the Soul Society would do what you did." She said smiling at him.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks."

She smiled. "And a good hero always gets a reward." She leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth.

He was shocked at first before he kissed her back and pulled her in his arms. A few minutes later they stopped and just sat together blushing as bright as the sun.

Little did they know that Unohana and Isane were watching them. Unohana smiled, "I'm glad that he's finally happy. He hasn't been this happy in a long time."

Isane also smiled, but didn't say anything. She was happy for her little sister. They both left them to their business and went inside.

Byakuya was moved to a new room and he was in the same room as Renji. Renji had just come out of surgery and was going to make a full recovery.

Byakuya had a lot of thoughts going through his head. 'Things are going to change around here. I will treat Rukia as I should have been treating her these past forty years.' He then looked at the sleeping form of his Lieutenant.

'Renji you were right. I am oblivious when it comes to my subordinates. You have fought well and defeated a captain. Good job Renji.' With that last thought Byakuya went to sleep.

Back out in the forest of the Rukon district Rukia and Hisana were walking towards Kukaku's house.

Hisana had told her the whole story and begged for Rukia's forgiveness. Rukia said that she was forgiven and the two of them started bonding like sisters.

Rukia was holding Hisana'a hand since she was nervous. She was going to visit Kaien and Miyako. She hadn't seen them in a long time.

Since they were both back alive, for reasons still unknown, Kukaku made ties with Seireitei again and they were moving back in.

Soon the got to the strange house and saw Kaien and Miyako sitting on the grass looking out in the distance.

Rukia gave Hisana's hand one more squeeze before going over to them. Hisana smiled and watched silently as Kaien, Miyako and Rukia talked.

It has now been one week since Aizen's betrayal. Almost everyone had fully recovered. Byakuya was now back in the Kuchiki manor, but he still needed rest. Toushiro had gotten out a few days later, but had to take it easy.

Renji was the same. Naruto and Ichigo had already recovered and were spending some time at his mansion training.

Ichigo had improved greatly. When they heard that the execution date was only two days away Naruto took some time to teach Ichigo some kido. He was horrible at the low level spells since he had too much reiatsu.

So he taught him some high level spells and he took them on pretty easily. With encouragement from Naruto he contacted his zanpakuto spirit and asked it if there was any more moves his zanpakuto possessed.

Ever since then he learned that his zanpakuto had three more moves. The first one was Getsuga Kaiten. By rotating fast he could make his spiritual pressure rotate around him and create an impenetrable shield.

The second one was called Getsuga Ame. This literally causes tons of reiatsu shards to fall from the sky and it can pierce through anything. The best part is that when it is mastered it would take the strongest barrier kido to have a chance at stopping it.

The final move was called Getsuga Ryuu Rendan. This is his most powerful move. this move literally creates dragons from overflowing reiatsu and is shaped into dragons. The dragons stand at his side and attack or defend at his command.

Also when they attack and if they hit then it will leave a bit of Ichigo's energy inside their body.

This does one of two things. It could cause them extreme pain in the area he hit or he can use it to track them if they flee.

After another round of training they called it a day and they walked back to the squad 10 barracks were Ichigo and his family were staying until everyone was healed up.

Ichigo's friends were almost completely healed and were. Soon they got back and when they got back they saw Rangiku, Isshin, Kira and Hisagi almost passed out and shit faced drunk.

Ichigo gaped at the scene and Naruto started twitching. "Toushiro." He shouted.

Toushiro walked into the room. "What's with all the yelling?" he then noticed the four people pass out. "What happened here?"

Karin and Yuzu then came walking in. "What the heck is everybody yelling about?" Karin mumbled. Then they noticed the four people.

They gaped along with Ichigo. Their eyes were wide and their mouths dropped. Naruto and Toushiro kept twitching. Finally they looked at each other and were about to wake them up when Rangiku sat up panting.

"That was close I almost died." She muttered.

"How, what happened?" Toushiro and Naruto asked.

"I can't lie face down because of my boobs. Don't you know what that feels like?" Rangiku asked.

"We don't." the muttered.

"Well you two should be more sympathetic. It's not easy being a girl and being beautiful." Rangiku pouted.

"Shut up." They grumbled.

Naruto then looked at the other three who were passed out. "Ichigo, Toushiro would you help me with something?" they walked over and he whispered something in their ears that made them grin evilly and it scared the crap out of the three girls.

"Hado #31, Shakkaho." They said and shot their attacks at the hindquarters of their targets. Ichigo got his dad, Toushiro got Hisagi and Naruto got Kira.

The attack woke them up and had them smoking. The three girls were on the floor laughing at them.

After a few minutes of recovering Hisagi and Kira left for their own squads leaving the others here. After Toushiro told Rangiku to clean the mess up they all went outside to just watch the clouds role by.

Then Ichigo thought of something. "Hey dad, since you brought Yuzu and Karin to help me out does that means they've unlocked their zanpakuto?"

Isshin snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, they did. Why don't you two show them."

They nodded and got up. Karin went first. "Freeze, Aisu Fuka." (Ice Shark.)

Her zanpakuto turned completely blue, but now it looked like an old medieval warrior sword.

Yuzu went next. "Destroy, Kuro Ro-Zu Ryuu" (Black Rose Dragon.)

Her sword turned completely black with a red jewel near the hilt, except the blade was much thicker.

"Looking good." Ichigo said.

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of you two." Naruto said.

"Yep." Isshin said. "Yuzu hasn't told us what hers does yet, but Karin's we definitely know is an ice type zanpakuto."

He then turned to Toushiro. "Just like yours Toushiro."

Toushiro nodded. Karin looked at him and then smirked. "Hey Toushiro."

"What." He said.

"Lets have a spar and see whose zanpakuto is stronger." She said.

Toushiro knew he would win, but he's never denied a challenge yet. He smirked. "Sure why not."

Toushiro pulled his zanpakuto out and walked into the clearing. Naruto played ref and called the match. Karin charged at him with surprising speed.

Toushiro blocked her attack and was about to counter attack when he noticed his sword was starting to freeze.

He jumped back and snapped the ice of his sword. "I see so your sword freezes anything it hits. Very impressive." Toushiro said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." She swung her sword and an ice wave came swinging right at him. He dodged the attack and went to attack her. She blocked the attack, but Toushiro kept on swinging.

She kept on blocking, but Toushiro was unprepared for ice teeth to come out and try to clamp onto his sword. He jumped back just in time to avoid it and see the teeth melt apart.

"I see." Toushiro muttered. "I should be careful when fighting someone like you or I might regret it later."

"Your damn right you will." She said.

Toushiro smirked, "In that case I shall take you seriously. Reign upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru."

The sky darkened and then there was a giant ice dragon that was swirling around Toushiro. Karin gaped at the dragon.

"Wow, no wonder dad said you have the strongest ice based zanpakuto. He wasn't kidding." She whispered.

He swung his sword at her and the ice dragon went at her with impressive speed. She couldn't dodge it since it was too fast and it got closer until it stopped right in front of her causing her to squeak and fall on her butt.

The ice dragon dissipated and Toushiro sheathed his zanpakuto. He walked over and held his hand out. "That was pretty good for a beginner." He said.

She took his hand and he pulled her up, but apparently he pulled a little too hard because she fumbled a little and fell face first into his chest. this had mixed reactions.

Isshin and Yuzu had wide eyes except Yuzu was blushing. Ichigo and Naruto were laughing quietly.

Toushiro's eyes widened a bit and he also blushed. Karin also blushed, but she blushed a lot bigger than the others combined. She lifted her head from his chest and could no longer look at anything, but Toushiro who did the same.

Ichigo then smirked, "Don't worry Toushiro I give you permission just be gentle."

Toushiro blushed even more, but Karin glared at Ichigo. "Ichigo you are so dead." She screamed running after him with her zanpakuto.

Ichigo laughed, jumped up and dodged her strikes. He pulled out his own zanpakuto, which was no much smaller. It was still the same length, but now it didn't look like a hunk of metal on a hilt.

He blocked her strikes while laughing his ass off. After twenty minutes of failing to hit Ichigo she gave up, sat down and pouted.

Toushiro couldn't help, but notice that when she pouted she looked really cute. He quickly slapped himself in the face when no one was looking.

'What the hell is wrong with you Toushiro? Don't think things like that.' He berated himself. Then a hell butterfly came down and landed on Toushiro's finger.

A second later Toushiro turned to them. "There is an emergency meeting that requests all remaining captains and you two to come." He said.

"Wonder what they want with us." Ichigo said.

"Well let's go find out." Naruto said and then they shunpoed away leaving the slightly worried Kurosaki family.

Soon they got to the squad 1 barracks and found out that Renji and Hanatarou were also there. Once everyone took their places Yamamoto addressed them.

"This meeting has been called to address the missing captains issue. As you all know we are now down four captain. Aizen, Gin and Tousen have all betrayed us and Captain Komamura was killed by Aizen." Yamamoto said and there was a moment of silence in Sajin's honor.

"The missing positions must be filled since the Lieutenants cannot manage the squad for very long. That is why these four have been brought here today." Yamamoto said causing everyone to widen their eyes.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Shunsui asked.

Yamamoto nodded. "These four have shown the strength and skill that is required for a captain and I'm sure the two captains here who battled them can testify to it."

Kurotsuchi reluctantly spoke, "While it pains me to admit it Abarai is strong. He is a little hot headed, but he was able to get past my guard and almost kill me. not only that he was able to block a kido spell with nothing, but his hand and didn't get a mark on him."

Byakuya spoke next. "Ichigo Kurosaki is almost the same as Renji. He, too, is hot headed, but he is smart in battle and can over come difficult situations. Also without any past training in the academy he was able to use a kido spell without an incantation and it was still as strong as if anyone else would use it."

Yamamoto nodded. "It would be safe to assume that you all possess Bankai?" they all nodded to shocked to speak.

Then Unohana spoke up. "But there is one thing we overlooked. Kurosaki is also a human and has a life on earth. It would not be right to tear him away from his life, friends and family."

Yamamoto nodded sadly, "that would be a problem, but now it is not."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked speaking up.

"Yoruichi Shihoin has contacted me back in the real world and it appears that during your fight with Captain Kuchiki your real body has perished." Yamamoto said.

"Wait how is that…" Ichigo stopped and then an image of when Byakuya fired the lightning through his heart and then Naruto's theory in the hospital.

He looked over to Byakuya who also seemed to come up with the same conclusion. He bowed slightly and averted his gaze.

"I know that this is a sad moment for you Kurosaki, but I need an answer from you." Yamamoto said.

Ichigo didn't know how to answer so he asked Zangetsu. 'What should I do?'

"That is for you to decide Ichigo." Zangetsu said. "But first tell me didn't you say that you wanted to protect everyone you cared about?"

'Yeah.' He answered back.

"Then by being a captain you will be able to protect them all, but it is your choice Ichigo." Zangetsu said.

Ichigo's head snapped up, "Okay I'll do it."

Yamamoto smiled, "Excellent then I'm happy to pronounce you four captains."

"Hanatarou Yamada is now Captain of Squad 9."

"Renji Abarai is now Captain of Squad 7."

"Naruto Uzumaki is now Captain of Squad 5."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is now Captain of Squad 3."

Yamamoto handed them their respected haori. Naruto and Hanatarou's haori had long sleeves while Ichigo and Renji's had no sleeves.

They put the Haori on and waited for Yamamoto to speak. "That is all for now. We will discuss this Aizen business later. Dismissed."

Naruto and his friends were the last ones out. Renji was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Hanatarou was also smiling and so was Naruto, but Ichigo looked a little sad.

They noticed this. "Hey cheer up Ichigo. You'll still be able to see your family again."

"Renji is right." Hanatarou said. "Since you were one of the main reasons Soul Society was not thrown into major chaos head captain Yamamoto will probably give you about I week off every month to visit."

Naruto nodded and slung his arm around Ichigo. "Trust me Ichigo. Old man Yama might be stern, but when it comes to family and loved ones. He understands more than anyone."

Ichigo smiled a little, "Thanks, well we might as well tell everybody and then you guys will probably drag me to a bar or something."

The others laughed and slung their arms over each other and walked out of the squad one barracks completely missing the smile on Yamamoto's face.

They then sent out some hell butterflies telling their friends/girlfriends to show up at the east part of Seireitei. Little did they know that was wear Naruto's mansion was located.

When they got there they saw them all dressed in their captains haori and they all rushed over to them. The ones in the captains meetings were shocked that the four of them made captain. When Ichigo's family showed up they looked shocked, happy and sad.

Isshin knew exactly what it meant and he couldn't help, but fell sadness in him. It was all his fault that his only sun was drawn into this. That was the reason he left the Seireitei in the first place.

The party went pretty well. There was good food and plenty of sake thanks to Rangiku. Some people inside were already passed out and the rest were outside watching the moon.

Ichigo was sitting with family and friends. Naruto was sitting with Soifon, Isane, and surprisingly Rangiku and Nemu. Hanatarou was sitting with Unohana and Kiyone. Renji was sitting with Rukia.

WITH ICHIGO

Ichigo was being held onto by his two sisters. He held them back in a tight embrace. He told them that he would not be going back home with them and once again it tore his heart that he would be leaving them again.

Orihime practically cried her eyes out when he told her the news. Tatsuki consoled her and even she let a few tears loose.

Uryuu and Chad didn't react much, but Chad said that he would miss his best friend and Uryuu said that he would also miss him.

Isshin called Ichigo over to a private spot away from the others. "So Ichigo, how does it feel to be a captain?"

"It actually feels pretty great, but soon it's probably going to give me a head ache." Ichigo said.

Isshin chuckled softly. "Ichigo I just want you to know this. I'm sorry for everything. For attacking you at random times and mostly for getting you involved in this. That's a main reason I quit this stuff. I sword I wouldn't let anything happen to my children and here I go bringing all three of you into this. I must be the worst father in the universe."

Ichigo patted him on the back. "You're not the worst dad. Anyway you did your best and that's all anyone can say. Now don't go getting soft on me old man."

Then the two embraced as a father and son should.

WITH HANATAROU

Hanatarou was sitting on a hill staring at the moon with Kiyone in his arms and Unohana sitting next to him.

"How does it feel to be a captain Hanatarou?" Unohana asked.

"It feels alright. I just never imagined that I'd be able to become a captain." Hanatarou said sheepishly.

Unohana smiled, "Remember what I taught you Hanatarou, anything is possible if you set your mind to it."

Hanatarou chuckled and pulled Kiyone closer. "You're right." Unohana smiled again and decided to leave and give those two some privacy.

"Congratulations Captain Yamada." Kiyone said giggling.

Hanatarou pouted, "You don't have to call me that. Too formal." He said making her giggle more.

"If you say so." She said looking up at him. He smiled and they leaned closer to each other until they met in another kiss.

Only this one was hotter and more passionate. He held her tightly around her waist and she had her right arm around his neck. Let's leave the young couple alone.

WITH RENJI

Renji was sitting alone looking at the moon until Rukia came from behind him and sat next to him. "Hey Renji." She greeted.

"Hey." He said.

"So you're a captain. Good job Renji." Rukia said.

Renji chuckled, "Thanks. I honestly didn't expect it though. I may have a Bankai, but I had no idea that I would be made a captain. It's out of this world."

Rukia frowned, "Do you not think you deserved the rank?"

"I don't know. I defeated a captain, but Aizen managed to nearly kill me without trying. Do I deserve this rank." Renji asked palming his forehead.

Rukia grabbed his chin and turned it towards her. "Renji you and the others risked their lives to save me. If that's not the courage of a captain, then I don't know what is."

Renji smiled and pulled her into a hug getting a small squeak from her. "Thanks Rukia, somehow you always knew how to cheer me up when I was down."

Rukia smiled and also returned the hug. "Your welcome and remember I'll always be there for you." They sat there for a while, both unaware that they were being watched by Byakuya and Hisana who were both smiling slightly.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was also sitting outside staring at the moon. He was happy being a captain, but that meant less time to spend with Soifon or Isane. He also missed some of those drinking games he had with Rangiku. He even remembered that one time when he talked to Nemu when they were alone.

He was broken from his thoughts when he felt four pairs of arms drape around him. One of them was over his head and leaning against his back. One on each arm and one in front of him with their arms around his neck.

It was Soifon, Rangiku, Isane and Nemu.

"Well this is a nice hello. Four beautiful women surrounding me from all sides. No ways to escape." Naruto said.

They giggled, but they still held onto him. "Well, we came out here to congratulate you on becoming captain." Soifon said.

"Then we were thinking of ways to reward you." Nemu said with her voice having a little happiness in it.

"We thought for a while until we thought of a way." Isane said blushing a bit.

"Come on inside and we'll show you what we planned." Rangiku said in a sexy voice.

Naruto sighed happily, "I love my life." He said making them giggle more and they escorted them into the house to do things in there.

Like it? Love it? Review it. Flames will be ignored.


End file.
